TMNT 2014
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: With help from April O'Neil, her cameraman Vern Fenwick, and her cousin Amelia O'Neil, the turtles set out to save New York!
1. Prologue

**Angel: Surprise! So many people asked me to do this, so I finally watched the movie…but that was after I decided that I would write this. XD. There's a script for this, thankfully. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

A 5'4 blue-eyed woman with auburn hair rushes up to the construction worker. "Mr. Rivetti! Mr. Rivetti. Mr. Rivetti, please," she insists, running up to him. "You're the most persistent human I've ever met in my life, I swear," he says, looking thoroughly annoyed. He turns to her. "Look, I already told the cops everything, all right?" he asks. "But maybe there's a detail you could've forgotten to share with the police," she explains.

"Sweetheart, you don't forget something like that. Ten guys storm in here, broad daylight, force us to the ground at gunpoint. And these are restricted chemicals. Benzyl cyanide and some deaminating agents, too. You don't just buy this stuff, even on the black market," he answers, starting to walk away. She steps in front of him again. "Wait, you said deaminating agents, those are used in genetic research. Is there anybody else that's trafficking these sort of chemicals besides you?"

"There's one other high-security facility along this waterfront. But they don't move nearly as much cargo as we do," the man answers. "O'Neil! We're live in 30 minutes! Come on!" A 6'2 ½ man with dark brown eyes and light brown hair shouts. She was April O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 6. "Uh…" Mr. Rivetti, seeing this opportunity, starts walking away. "No, no, no, I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," she tells him, walking up to the man, Vern Fenwick, her cameraman for Channel 6. "Come on, you're killing me. I'm working," she replies in annoyance.

"That's a paying job? No. Because we have an actual paying job. Look, you don't think that every crime reporter in the city isn't trying to work this Foot Clan story?"

"I know that, but there is a new angle on this, and I am getting this close to getting it. I just need a couple of more…" April turns to see that Mr. Rivetti was gone. She sighs and turns back to Vern. "Let's just stick to what we're good at. Let's stick to what we're good at. We're good at it," Vern says and they get into the news van.

* * *

"In five…four…"

April smiles at the camera. "Hi, guys, this is April O'Neil from Channel Six News and I am here in beautiful New York City on the first day of spring. And you know what that means. It is time to shed that pesky winter weight. And here with me today is celebrity fitness trainer, Harley Pasternak. Hi, Harley."

"Good morning, April. Twenty years I've studied the animal kingdom. There are fat pigs, there are fat cows. There are no fat birds. All right, I want you to visualize a sexy seagull. So we're going to squat down and flap your wings. Right over there. Full extension. Picture you're leaving the cold north and you're flying. You're migrating." April flaps her arms with three other people as the camera moves up and down at her movements.

April grabs her yellow jacket from the back of the van, Vern standing nearby. "Four years of journalism school so that I can do that. Four years of my life, Vern. It's embarrassing," she vents as she puts on her jacket. "Look, O'Neil, I get it, you want to be a serious journalist. I see you sniffing around the newsroom for the big stories. But it's also okay to just give people something a little lighter. A little…little froth."

"Froth?" April asks in confusion.

"You know, how, when you get a coffee, it's just, like, coffee, then they put a little forth on it. It's kind of nice," he explains. "Vern, that's foam," she retorts. "Yes, foam, froth, you get the point. It's just…it's nice, it tastes good, it's candy. You ever heard the expression, 'Never take candy from a baby?' It's because babies love candy! It's nice. And you're giving people something they like that's good and nice. They look at you and they see 'Wow, there's a nice…there's…candy.' It was easier explaining it to Amy. The point is, I think that you should be rewarded, not punishing yourself. Okay? And…I'm…I'm prepared to reward you. I say we go to my buddy's old restaurant downtown. It's very vibey…"

"We just ate on the way over here…" April tells him, grabbing her bike. "No, I know we just…I'm not saying for a full meal, we're just getting-" April turns to him. "Wait, wait, what did you say about Amy?" she suddenly asks. "Uh, I said it was easier-" April grabs her helmet and puts it on. "Shoot, I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport today! I hope she's still there. I got to go get her and finish that interview. I'll see you at the office, Vern!" she calls out as she speeds away. "I will see you at the office!" Vern calls back before sighing.

"Man, I hope the kid doesn't give her a hard time…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel: Updates are every day until this story is over. And Amy is from my series.**

* * *

A 5'3 lightly-tanned skinned girl steps into the airport lobby, looking around. A peach-skinned woman with long brown hair in a low ponytail that stops in the middle of her back, bangs that stop at her eyes, and jade colored eyes walks next to her. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans and black and white carnvas. "So good, so far…" the girl murmurs as a pair of black sunglasses is on her face. She wore a huge sun hat and a pink sweater over a green shirt. Her skirt was pink. She wears pink boots as she finds her luggage. "Don't worry Amelia, everything will be fine," the woman tells her. She sighs and steps out of the airport, looking around. "Where's…"

"AMY!" she hears and turns to see April. She squeals loudly and hugs April tightly. April hugs her back. The woman smiles as she watches them reunite. "It's been so long!" April exclaims. "I know!" Amy shouts, pulling away.

"You cut your hair."

"I know."

"You look great!"

"I know!" Amy exclaims, hugging April again. Her light-brown hair which was in a high ponytail went to her waist, when it previously went to the floor. "Aunt Emily!" April yells happily, hugging the woman. She was Amy's mother. "Oh April, you've grown so much," Emily whispers softly. April hadn't seen them in years."We saw the news this morning," she explains, giving April a look. April sighs. "And?" she asks. "A sexy seagull? Really?" Amy asks, laughing and April rolls her eyes. "Come on, I got you a scooter and a bag to carry your things," April explains, leading them to a pink scooter and a large bag attached to it. Amy puts her only bag in it. "One bag?" April asks in confusion. "I…don't have much clothes," Amy answers sheepishly.

* * *

Emily, Amy, and April ride on the streets, talking along the way. Amy had roller blades while Emily had the scooter and April rode her bike. Amy had taken off her sunglasses and hat. She had emerald green eyes and honey blonde bangs dyed on the sides of her hair. They talk about work and other every day things. April stops in front of a container. Amy stops next to her and she puts on her disguise before sitting down next to April. Emily stays behind a few feet away.

"I just wanted to follow up, Mr. Rivetti," April explains as soon as the call is answered.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get my number? And who's that with you?"

"If I could just ask one more question," April insists, ignoring the questions.

"Listen, I already told you everything I know about this crime, everything. Okay, you wanna know anything else, you go back down to the docks and you see my guy, Stan. He'll tell you anything else you need to know, okay? And hey, do me a favor. Lose my number, all right?" With that, Mr. Rivetti hangs up. April sighs and Amy pats her shoulder.

"You don't need to wear that, you know. I'm sure everyone's forgotten about what happened," April tells her gently. Amy huffs and takes her accessories off. "April, I don't need people recognizing me," she explains. "It was a year ago," April replies. Amy stands up and heads to her scooter. "Let's just get this story over with." April could only shake her head while Emily gives her daughter a sympathetic look.

April, Emily, and Amy speed to the docks and they look to the side, seeing lights. They stop and look to see people walking around, giving orders.

The Foot Clan.

April pulls out her phone and dials. "Channel Six."

"Chris. Chris. It's April. Amy, my aunt, and I are at the docks."

"We're in the middle of the evening brief, O'Neil. Whatever you got can wait for tomorrow. And say hi to Amy and your aunt for me."

"No, no. I need-" Chris hangs up and Amy sighs, shaking her head. "You think he would listen to you," Emily whispers. April looks in the small spot and points her camera to the scene. "Damn it," she whispers since there was low lighting. She turns to Amy and her aunt. "Come on," she whispers. "Amelia, no. Stay here where it's safe," Emily warns. "Mom," Amy whispers defensively as she looks to April who was already gone. "What if something happened to her already?" she asks in concern and Emily couldn't argue with that. That was one of the traits her daughter had inherited from her. She starts to climb Amy climbs along with her over the fence. It starts to rain.

The three hide behind a container and April takes some pictures. Suddenly, someone starts taking them down, but they couldn't see anything (A/N: This part was vague to me.) "Retreat! Retreat!" Karai shouts and they run out of there. April sees a large figure on one of the containers. She gets her phone ready, but when she takes the picture, the man is gone. April, Emily, and Amy, soaked, run closer, but Amy stops them as soon as she sees a symbol. "April, Mom, look. This symbol…I've seen this before…" she murmurs and April takes a picture. Emily takes Amy and April's hands and they run back to their vehicles.

* * *

"Taylor! Taylor!" they shout, bursting into the room. "Hey, I'm Skyping with my mom," she says and then she looks up and sees Amy. "Oh my gosh, Amy! It's so good to see you!" she replies, hugging her. "And Emily!" Taylor exclaims, hugging the older woman. "Yeah, good to see you too. You have no idea what we just went through," Amy explains, pulling away and sitting down next to Taylor. "I am freaking out. We saw a Foot Clan attack," April answers. "Are you two okay?" Taylor asks in concern. "We were riding by the docks. It was night, it's dark already and there are Foot Clan soldiers everywhere," April starts.

"Then out of nowhere, there was this guy fighting back against them. And he…he left behind this symbol. And I've seen it before, but I can't remember where," Amy says next. "But there is someone fighting back against the Foot Clan. There is a vigilante in this city. And no one knows, but we do. We know. And I now have my story. There is no more froth and foam for me," April explains, to their confusion. "What?" Taylor, Emily, and Amy ask in confusion. "Never mind," April murmurs, shaking her head. Taylor shares a look with Amy and Emily before the brunette girl turns to April.

"You got that from Uncle Vern, didn't you?"

* * *

Bernadette Thompson, April's boss, steps up to her employees. "All right, we need a lead for tonight. Who's got it?" she demands.

"Major redevelopments proposed for lower Manhattan."

"No."

"I got something. NYPD task force taking credit for small decline in Foot-related crime."

"I like that. Let's run with that."

"Yes, ma'am. 7:00 a.m. broadcast, we have three minutes to air."

April and Amy run up to Bernadette. Amy had on her disguise again. Emily had decided to stay back at April's place to get settled. She had sent April a very lengthy lecture that if anything happened to them, she would never let them live it down. But she meant well.

"Oh, O'Neil. I'll talk to you and your guest in a minute," she tells them. Amy clears her throat and moves up her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. She gasps quietly and hugs her. "Amy, you've grown so much! How are you holding up after…you know?" Bernadette whispers. "Actually, I'm not here for a visit," Amy explains, turning to April. "I know that I'm actually overstepping my boundaries by being here, but I think that you're gonna want to hear what I have to say. I actually think that you're all gonna want to hear what A-I mean, my friend and I have to say."

April stands in the middle of the group. "Um, we witnessed an attempted Foot Clan robbery at the docks in Brooklyn last night," she explains. "We?" Chris asks, looking at Amy, who sweats a bit, backing away. "Wait a second…" someone takes off her sunglasses and gasps. "Lia? Lia, the former pop star?" he asks before pulling out a microphone. The other reporters gasp and run up to her, cameras and microphones in her faces. "Excuse me!" Bernadette exclaims and they turn to her. "Amy is an old friend of April and I and we shall respect her privacy rights. Put those away and delete that footage!" They sigh and go to their computers and Amy gives Bernadette a thankful look.

Amy gives April an 'I told you so' look. Chris turns to April. "Hold on, the scanner said that gunshots were heard, but there were no reports of any Foot Clan activity," he says in confusion. "That's because whatever they were attempting to do was stopped," April answers. "What were you two doing in Brooklyn, anyway? Was there a trampoline convention?" Chris asks and Amy rolls her eyes. "I was in Brooklyn because I had to pick her up from the airport and I was reporting, not sitting behind my desk, McNaughton," April retorts and Amy snickers.

"Okay, kids! Who stopped it?" Bernadette demands, looking at Amy for answers. "Uh, well, there was this guy. We didn't see him clearly, but he was swinging these giant shipping containers and knocking these guys into the…into the river," Amy answers nervously since she was talking in front of reporters who could be _recording this right now_. "There is a vigilante that is fighting back against the Foot Clan. There's a huge story here!" April finishes, sensing Amy was uncomfortable.

"O'Neil, I think you two found Superman. That's cool," Chris says, laughing. Amy rolls her eyes. "The vigilante is real. We saw him," April answers in annoyance. "O'Neil, I'm gonna assume that you two would not come up here and tell us this fantastic story without some tangible proof," Bernadette replies and Amy pulls out a photo of the symbol they saw. "I took this photo of one of the shipping containers. We actually think that it may be his calling card," April explains and Bernadette examines it before handing it back.

"This is nothing, girls. This is nothing!" she tells them. "That's exactly the point. Somebody stopped a Foot robbery and left no evidence. There is nothing," April replies. "Oh, I get it. You wanted me to put nothing on the nightly news," Bernadette retorts. "Of course not," April answers. "You know, I'm gonna pretend we never had this conversation. I'm erasing it from my mind. Amy, it was good to see you again. And the rest of us, we're gonna go back to work. Let's hit it!" Everyone except Amy and April hustle about. Amy groans in annoyance and turns to April.

"I told you I had to wear this," she retorts, pointing at her accessories. April sighs and nods. "Yeah, I see your point. You believe me, don't you?"

Amy smiles and nods. "Of course I do." In the back of her mind, she wonders just who this vigilante was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel: XxWolfLord95xX asked me to include her OC as Amy's mother, so that's why I added her in it. More will be revealed about her later on.**

* * *

Night had fallen down in downtown Brooklyn, the small shops quieting down one by one. Amy and Emily walk out of the fabric shop and down the road. Each of the shops were closed and bared, which was abnormal for a Friday night. They expected this time to be filled with night time shoppers and young couples strolling around. But for some reason, no one was out. They had no idea what would be in store for them tonight.

The cool night air was a bit chilly tonight. Amy shivers, pulling down on her sun hat. She knew. She looked silly. But she couldn't have people recognizing her…again. She looks around before walking down the street.

"Hey kid!"

She turns to see Vern and April in their Channel 6 news van. She smiles, waving an arm. Emily smiles and waves. "Hey, Uncle Vern!" she exclaims as Vern steps out. She hugs him and he gives her a noogie. They weren't actually related, but since Vern has known Amy since she was a girl, she called him Uncle Vern. "Em!" Vern says happily, hugging the woman. Emily laughs. "It's nice to see you too, Vern."

"April said you two would be here. You want a ride back?" Vern asks. "Are you sure? We took the subway here," Amy replies, cringing at the memory. They had a lot of difficulty getting here, and while they didn't want to go through that again, they didn't want to impose.

"Get your asses in here before I drag you in here myself," April smirks, laughing as Amy rolls her eyes. "April, language," Emily calls out lightly. They climb to the back of the van, minding the equipment that was buried behind the two.

"Hey, careful back there, kiddo. That's very expensive equipment and I don't need you breaking things on your first week in New York!" Vern warns and Amy laughs, shaking her head. "Eh, don't worry Uncle Vern. I don't need to be in debt during my stay," she explains. "These don't look very expensive to me..." Emily murmurs.

"How long are you staying, anyway? Last time I saw you, you were just ten," Vern replies, getting into the driver's seat. "I guess for how long New York needs us," Amy answers, shrugging. "Hey, how about we get you something on the way back? My treat. I owe you one anyway for being there with me at the news station," April says, smiling at her. "Sure, I could use some food."

* * *

An hour went by as the four were stuck in the work van, caught in a traffic jam. They were all munching on Burger King. Vern was smiling and laughing as Amy was joking and goofing around in the back to pass the time.

"You are too much, sometimes," Vern laughs as he looks behind him, stuffing a piece of burger in his mouth. "Hey, someone has to be the entertainment," Amy retorts, sipping on an iced soda. Emily shakes her head in amusement. "Are you ever going back to the entertainment business? You loved doing that," Vern replies and Amy stiffens. "No. We don't talk about that," Amy murmurs, stuffing a piece of fry in her mouth. Emily glares at Vern since he reminded her of...'it.' April slightly hits Vern in the arm and turns to Amy. "Seriously, though. If you ever need anything, we're here for you," April smiles at her.

"Thanks, April. That's really nice of you," Amy says as she looks at the two. Emily smiles and bows her head. "Yes, thank you, dear."

They were talking with each other, enjoying their company. The traffic jam was starting to get to them, no one was moving from their spot. Vern sits in his seat, wondering what was taking so long for this damn traffic to move. It's never been this backed up before, especially since this was uptown Brooklyn late at night.

"Eric Sacks was so inspiring. I know this is a story that actually matters," April complains, looking out the window at the people moving around on the sidewalks while they were stuck in the van. "The superhero one?" Vern asks. "Yep, that's the one," Amy answers from the back. "That's a good idea. I should chase that down." Amy suddenly hears gunshots and they jump up. Loud crashes and screaming comes from the subway entrance at the corner of the road. Masses of people were crying out, running away from whatever happened down there. "Where's everybody going?" Vern asks and April turns to Amy. "Amy, stay here," she orders. "No way! I'm coming with!" Amy exclaims, getting out of the back of the van. "Amelia!" Emily shouts, giving a sound of frustration before following them.

"Where are you girls going?" Vern asks as they run. "Hey," Amy calls out to someone. "April! Kid!" Vern shouts. "Hey! What are you running from?" April calls out. "Wait, wait!" Amy shouts to someone else. "Girls, go back to the car. The police can handle it," Emily tells them gently. Amy was about to answer but April grabs Amy's hand and they disappear into the mass of people running from the subway entrance. "Yep, they're definitely my girls," Emily mutters before running down the steps.

They run as fast as they could through the tight crowd of screaming people, fighting their way to get down the stairs and see what was going on. "What's going on here? Why are you running?" Amy demands. "Run! They've got guns!" a young woman yells as she runs past Amy, screaming for her life. _Did she just say...?_ Emily thought to herself as she trails behind the girls. She was suddenly scared for her daughter and her safety, along with her niece's.

Amy and April run down the crowded staircase to the subway entrance, almost gluing themselves to the tiled wall, waiting for everyone to get out of the entrance to investigate further. Emily stands in front of them protectively. Amy feels around her pocket to make sure she had her phone on her. She did and she pulls it out. She puts it on silent mode, and waited for her heartbeat to slow down. Hopefully, she could get a chance to see the mysterious vigilante that they saw. They look around the corner a bit, and glue themselves back into the wall, seeing two men dressed in black and wielding large guns dashing across the hallway and down the stairs to the subway, yelling and shooting at random.

Amy breathes heavily, squeezing April's hand, trying to keep quiet as she battles in her mind whether to take the chance and go investigate or run and go notify the police. Emily looks back at her daughter and squeezes her shoulder. Amy looks down at her silver necklace with charms. Then she looks down at April's silver bracelet, which had the same charms. All she wanted to do was help April with her story. April looks at her for a moment and they all nod. They jump over the railings, looking around for anything.

April hides behind a red pole, Amy and Emily hiding behind the ones next to her. Amy pulls out her phone and turns on her camera. She looks down the stairway, seeing a black figure guarding the stairs with his back to the girls. She's seen the uniform before-the Foot Clan! Oh, shit, they had to get out of there NOW. Suddenly, three black figures grab them, halting their chances of escape. One of them points a gun to Amy's head, making her sweat. "No!" Emily whispers/shouts. But he doesn't shoot, making Emily sigh in relief. They begin to usher the girls down the stairs and the other hostages being held against their will.

For once, Amy wished she listened to her instincts and not her heart.

* * *

The monitors glow brightly in the lair, each one showing a different angle of the subway systems above the sewer systems. The Foot Clan were on the move tonight, and their activity tonight was very heavy.

"Shots fired, Broadway and Centre Street. Surveillance uplinks are showing heavy, heavy Foot Clan activity at the Broad street platform." He glances at each of the cameras, wondering why the Foot were so active tonight.

"They're taking hostages, dude."

"But you know we're not supposed to go above ground." He berates, knowing what the consequences were if they did travel up to the surface. He glances up at the one camera that had a girl with light-brown hair being forced to the ground and held at gunpoint.

"We've done this before. We started something, we gotta finish it." He pulls out his sais, hoping to get some action tonight.

"This is insane. That cat is playing Chopsticks with chopsticks!" He exclaims, noticing the smaller screen that had a small orange cat playing a piano with chopsticks tied around its paws.

"Don't be an idiot." He punches a button on the keyboard console, and the screen went to a girl singing.

"You listen to Lia?"

"Yeah, don't you?" He presses a button again and the screen goes to the security footage in the substation.

Karai looks at her surroundings, noting the number of hostages that were being held down here. She smirks and knew that the results were in her favor. She had the vigilantes right where she wanted. Karai stalks over to the two girls and woman in front of her, looking at them with an evil gleam in her eye. Her black hair that was pulled up high in a ponytail swishes behind her, the red highlights bled from the behind the black curtain of her bangs.

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!" Karai yells, looking all over the subway to find their enemy.

Amy shakes hard next to April, her anxiety levels reaching sky high. Emily shields her in her arms protectively. She looks over at April, hoping that she had a plan to get them out of this. April shifts her hand around in her pocket and pulls out her phone. "Don't! Don't do it!" Amy whispers. In a few brief seconds, she pulls the phone up and takes a picture of Karai before putting it back in her pocket.

Karai heard the sound and looks at Amy, her gun trained on her.

"YOU! Stand up!" Karai yells, walking over to Amy, who shakes hard again. Emily glares at Karai. She would protect her daughter, no matter what it takes.

He looks at the screen with his brothers, watching in disgust as the female Foot soldier had her gun pointed at the poor girl with pink on. She was so beautiful. He didn't understand why they would target that girl in particular. She did nothing wrong. He watches as the girl stands up, breaking the hold from the woman, and holds her gaze at the Foot soldier. He wished his brother had audio built in so he could hear what was going on. He watches silently as the girl stands her ground and glares back at the black-clad woman.

Amy looks at her captor, her gaze defiant and stubborn. She knew she was screwed, but if she was going to be backed into a corner, she would go down swinging. Her heart beats loudly as she stands in front of April and her mother protectively, her breath lost in her throat, her stomach in knots, she would do the unthinkable if she had no choice.

"Give me your phone!" Karai yells, her gun pointed straight at Amy.

April looks at Amy, wondering what she was going to do. Amy slowly slides her hand into her pocket, and turns her head to April and her mom. She winks at them, then whips around and kicks the gun out of Karai's hands. The gun flies out of her hands and onto the tile floor. April looks in shock since she had never seen Amy do that, but she was proud of her for taking that chance. Emily gives a proud look at Amy. Amy kicks and punches whoever comes in her way. Emily stands up when a Foot soldier comes for Amy and kicks him away. Amy turns around to her mom and smiles.

She runs over to the gun, hoping to get it before she's kicked hard in the stomach. She falls to the ground, clutching her side as she looks up at her attacker. Karai looked pissed, how dare this little shit hit her? She grabs the girl by the roots of her hair and pulls her up to her knees, glaring at her. "Amy!" April shouts. "NO!" Emily yells and Karai gives her an intense glare. "Shut up!"

She whirls to Amy. "You little bitch!" she yells, slapping her hard across the face, enough to knock her sunglasses away. Amy grits her teeth, hoping to bear the pain. Her lip is already busted open, her face starting to bruise from the painful blow. Emily clenches her fist and tries to get a hit on Karai, but she knocks the woman back.

"You will be the first to die!" Karai yells as she attacks Amy with a ferocious appetite. April could only look in horror.

Leonardo watches the scene play out in anger. How the Foot have lowered themselves to common criminals. But that wasn't what got to him, it was the fact that Karai was attacking an innocent girl to get their attention and she hit who he assumes is the girl's mother. This was getting out of hand, that girl would be dead if they didn't make a move soon, and that was a guilt he couldn't live with.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Raphael yells.

"Leo, we need to help her," Mikey begs, looking at the screens in horror as Karai continues to beat the living hell out of the girl. Her mother tried to get up, but the hit took a lot out of her.

Donnie cringes, he felt like there was more than just getting their attention.

"Alright. Let's rock and roll, boys!" Leonardo commands and they grab their weapons off the wall and go up to the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 3

Karai heaves as she throws Amy down onto the cold ground, frustrated that she was attacked by a little girl. How dare she lay a hand on her, a leader of the Foot Clan. No one dared lay a hand on her and not suffer. Amy was on the ground, bloodied and bruised. She groans and whimpers in pain, how futile her efforts were. "No…" Emily whispers, tears threatening to fall. She looked like that when 'it' happened. (A/N: If you don't know who Emily is, read the last chapter)

"We've waited long enough! You've given us no choice! We're going to start executing hostages, and she'll be the first to die!" Karai yells through the station, seeing who will be the next hero to try and stop them.

Karai paces back and forth, begging to see these vigilantes come out and fight. She looks down at the girl, seeing her grovel at her feet. The guards watch over them, pointing their guns at Amy in case she tried anymore attempts of fighting back. Amy had both her eyes bruised, four bruised ribs, broken wrist, bruised cheekbone, busted lip, and bruised shoulders. She lays on the floor like a rag doll, lifeless, almost nothing was glowing in her eyes.

"A-Amy…" April stammers, trying to reach her hand out to her, only to have it kicked away by a Foot soldier. Emily tries to crawl over to her, but they point their guns at her. Her eyes widen. If she wanted to help her daughter, she had to stay back, to her dismay. She felt useless. She let them hurt her daughter and it was her fault.

"Well, since you won't come out, we'll start off with the executing!" Karai yells, saluting to her soldiers to grab Amy off the ground. Seeing this, April tries to stand up, but a Foot soldier holds her down.

"Leave her alone!" she screams, tears in her eyes. "Let her go!" Emily shouts, standing up. Two Foot soldiers hold her down.

Amy struggles to be free, but one of the soldiers punches her hard and then knees her in the stomach. Amy groans and coughs up blood from the blow.

Karai looks on as Amy was being held up, her bloodied face in view of the black-clad mistress. She grabs the girl by her hair, jerking her head up so she could see the dull look on her face. She smirks in victory. She was the one who had demolished her, so the right was hers to execute this piece of trash.

"Say goodbye to the world, you little bitch!" Karai growls as she points her gun at the girl, finger on the trigger ready to pull. Amy looks at the girl wearily, then glances at April and her mom, seeing her distressed look. She knew she was screwed, but at least she lived a good life. "Amelia…" Emily sobs. Her daughter was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it. If she took one step, she would die too. She wished it was her instead, but then again, she didn't want Amy to feel the sorrow she was feeling now. She couldn't do that to her.

The lights in the station went out in a flash, leaving the inhabitants wondering in shock and distress. The Foot soldiers look around, wondering why it was dark all of a sudden. Karai was confused, she didn't give the order to shut off the lights. She shouts in Japanese, wondering who was there. A train rushes by them, loud noises of the railings by and scraping against metal. A large figure jumps off the train, and runs as fast as he could to the people in distress. Gunshots can be heard, Karai was shooting at whoever was coming at her.

Leonardo jumps down from the moving train, and runs as fast as he could to the attackers, his double katana swinging and slicing through the weapons of the Foot soldiers. He dodges and kicks at the oncoming attackers, blocking their weak attacks like they were nothing. He punches hard, sending one Foot soldier after the other into the wall of the station, hearing the bodies connect with the tiled wall with a crunch. He turns his head to see Raphael jump down and began punching at anything that was in his way.

Leonardo throws Karai against the wall, making her drop Amy to the ground. Her body hits the wall with a few tiles coming down on her. She was unconscious, but that was alright with Leo. Michelangelo disarms Foot soldiers from their weapons, whacking at whatever was coming at him.

"Like a shadow, brah!" Mikey yells as he watches Leo punch and kick at one Foot soldier against the wall, beating the light out of him while Raphael kicks the Foot across the shiny floor. Donatello bashes one of the Foot soldiers in the back, with his bo knocking him unconscious. "Guys, where's the girl?" Mikey yells, grabbing Leo and Raph's attention.

"Find her," Leonardo orders, watching Raphael nod his head in agreement.

Leonardo knocks a Foot soldier unconscious before looking down. He kneels down, and gently turns the body on its side to see Amy. Her bloodied features alone made him suck in a gasp, how they hurt this poor girl for no reason. These low lives had no honor, cowards who seek to harm innocent people just for fun. He gently caresses her cheek. He checks for a pulse. She was breathing and that's all that mattered. He looks behind him to see his brothers taking care of the Foot. He turns back to Amy, brushing back some of her hair from her face, noting all the scrapes, bruises, and blood that begin to crust along her temple. She was gorgeous. He sees her broken sunglasses next to her and tucks them in his utility belt.

Leonardo gently scoops her up. He watches as the girl tries to open her eyes, and turns to look at him. He holds his breath as he braces himself for the scream, but it never came. He sees how dazed her eyes are. She raises her hand and shakily caresses Leo's cheek, her mind registering that he was real. He was helping her. Leonardo freezes, her touch was so gentle, he had never been touched like this.

"Who…wh-" Amy tries to stutter, but her voice croaks after being dry from screaming out in pain.

"Shh, it's okay, ma'am. I'm going to get you out of here," Leonardo whispers, caressing her uninjured cheek before she closes her eyes, going back into unconsciousness.

"Guys! Let's go!" Leonardo orders as Amy curls into his plastron. He holds her gently and jogs over to the entrance while trying not to further damage her. They look around and quickly jump into a yellow tube, leaving the Foot soldiers wounded and tied up for the police, the hostages in safe hands.

The lights turn on and Emily glances to where Amy should have been. Her heart clenches when she doesn't see her. April and Emily rush to the police. She had no idea what just happened, one second the lights were off, and then the next, her daughter was gone. "They went up that way! And my cousin is missing, you have to find her!" April yells in concern. "What did she look like?" a police officer asks. "Uh, brown hair, pink jacket, green eyes, pink boots. Her name is Amy, please, you have to find her," Emily answers in worry. "We'll put her as M.I.A," he answers and they look up the tube before running outside.

The turtles jump onto the rooftop and they look at one another. "So, what do we do now?" Raphael asks, looking at Leo. "We can't just leave her here. She needs medical attention," Mikey says, anxious to see if this girl was alive or not. "She can't stay here. We're putting ourselves at risk if we take her back to the lair," Leonardo answers, looking down at Amy in concern. "Leo, we don't have much of a choice. We have to bring her to the lair, she could die," Donnie explains.

Leonardo looks down at Amy, who was unconscious and breathing lightly. He knew she needed medical attention, but was it worth the risk of protecting his brothers and father? Would he rather deal with the wrath of Splinter or letting this girl die from their ignorance? Leonardo sighs, knowing his brothers were right. "Alright, we'll take her home," Leonardo commands before they hear something that made them freeze in their tracks.

A camera flash.


	5. Chapter 4

"What was that?"

"It's a camera flash," Donnie whispers.

"We know it's a camera flash. Who's behind the camera flash?" Leo retorts.

"By my calculations, it's a girl and a woman," Donnie explains.

"Now we got to kill 'em…" Mikey whispers.

"What?"

"With kindness! Give them some flowers, earn their trust," Mikey explains. April and Emily stumble from the ladder, but chains wrap around them, throwing them back to the roof. April groans and Emily sits up. "Are you okay, April?" she asks. "Yeah, I'm okay, Aunt Emily."

"I got this," Raph growls, walking up to April and Emily.

"Raph, no, no, no! Come on!"

"Give me the camera," Raphael demands and April backs up a bit. Emily gasps and holds an arm over April.

"Ooh, look, he's doing his Batman voice. She's so hot, I can feel my shell tightening."

"We can hear you!" Raph shouts before turning back to the women.

"If you don't give me the camera, I'm gonna-"

"Enough!" April and Emily look to see Leonardo jumping down from a water tower with Amy in his arms. "Back off, Raph," he warns.

"I only saw Batman once!"

"Ma'am, hello. I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say 'please.' So, would you please hand us over the camera?" They didn't even look at Amy, all they could register in their heads is that they were talking turtles. April and Emily back away from him and Mikey jumps down behind April, making the women turn to him.

"No, no, no, no. Whoa. Whoa. Chill. It's just a mask. See? Don't freak out. Right?" Mikey had taken off his mask. April pants before fainting. Emily's eyes roll in the back of her head before she's down too.

"Oh, I think that went well."

* * *

Suddenly, there's a flash of bright light and they can see them in front of the two.

"Breathing steady. Blood pressures stabilizing," Donnie reports, his goggles on his face.

"Why are we still here playing doctor?" Raph demands, his patience running thin.

"They may have a head injury."

"Uh, correction. They're hot chicks who may have a head injury. Three hot chicks in one night! Sweet," Mikey replies. Leo rolls his eyes. "Do you ever stop?"

"Ma'am. Ma'am. Can you two hear me? Do you both know what city you're in? Do you know where you are?" Donnie says to April.

"Have you two seen the video where the cat plays Chopsticks with the chopsticks?" Mikey asks.

"Can we focus here?" Leonardo asks.

"Guys, please! Come on. Give them some air," Donnie scolds. April and Emily look around at the men surrounding them. _At least I think they're men_. The one on her left removes his three fingered hand from April's neck, the pressure on her pulse vanishing. "What are you?" The one in blue swallows uncomfortably.

"Well…misses…uh…" he bows his head in respect. "We're ninjas."

"We're mutants." Red mask.

"Well, technically, we're turtles." Purple.

"Oh and we're teenagers." Orange. "But that doesn't mean we can't have adult conversations." April and Emily stand up.

"So you're…ninja…mutant…turtle…teenagers?"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous," Purple.

"See, they're looking at us like we're freaks." The red-masked ninja…turtle…teen, whatever, points a finger at her. "I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it? Show all your friends, like this one?" He gestures to Amy in Leo's arms and April gasps in horror. Emily shakes, trying not to cry.

"Amy! Oh my god, this is my fault, I should have never let her come with me…" April says in horror. "No, it's my fault, April. I should have made her go back to the van…" Emily whispers, rubbing her hand on Amy's cheek sadly. "Your friend is going to be fine, ma'am. We're going to fix her up," Leo tells her. "She's not my friend, she's my cousin," April explains.

"COUSINS?!"

They look between Amy and April. "You look nothing like her," Raph says. "She's my daughter, we need to take her to the hospital, she could die," Emily answers, blinking back tears. "We have it covered, ma'am," Leonardo answers and Raphael pulls out her phone. "Looking for this?"

"Don't break it. No, no, no. Please," April begs. Leonardo snatches the phone from Raph with one hand, waving it in his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genius. Problem solved, moving on," Leo scolds.

"And who put you in charge?"

"You know who did," Leo answers, glaring at him. "Ooh, tension! It's been like 30 whole minutes since you guys had this argument," Mikey says, jumping in front of them. "Leonardo, if we want to make it home before Master to fix her up, we gotta hustle," Donnie whispers.

"Leonardo?" April whispers, seeming familiar with the name.

Leonardo inches towards them. "Do not say a word about this to anyone, both of you. If you do, we will find you. She is going to be fine, we're going to help her, and when we deem she's healed, we'll release her. April and Emily O'Neil," he tells her and they nod dumbly before walking away. "We're on the move, Raphael," he calls out.

"Raphael?" Emily whispers.

"Yeah! We'll find you, O'Neils," Mikey says before leaving. Suddenly, he comes back to them. "I'm sorry, that came across as super creepy, okay? We will find you, though," he tells her before the turtles start to run off, April and Emily watching them. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak. They saved them, but could she really leave the life of her daughter in their hands? April fumbles in her jacket pockets. She draws her phone out, taking shots in the directions of the turtles. As the last one came out, she looks up. Even though they were out of sight, they could still hear them.

"I was on fire, bro! Did you see me back there? Guys, I totally talked to a girl!"

"Shut up, Mikey!"

* * *

April searches through her closet, throwing clothes on the floor. Emily sits on her bed, silently praying that the…turtles could help Amy. "Leonardo. I know those names. I know those names. Raphael, Raphael, Leonardo," she murmurs and she finds a video cartridge from when she visited her father's lab. She pulls out a video camera and puts the cartridge in.

April appears on the screen. April had shoulder length hair. "Good evening. This is April O'Neil, reporting live from my aunt and daddy's lab. I know it sounds pretty boring, but actually, he does some pretty cool stuff," April says into the camera. "Time to put the camera away, April," April's dad tells her.

"Aw, Dad!"

"I have a surprise for you, dear."

April runs up to her Aunt Emily. "What is it? What is it?" she asks and Emily and April's father chuckle. A small bump can be seen on Emily's stomach.

"Well, since your father doesn't have time to give you this, I thought I should."

Emily holds out a silver charm bracelet and a silver charm necklace. April gasps.

"It's for you and your baby cousin to wear, so that way, you can never be apart."

"They're so pretty! I want the bracelet!"

April takes the jewelry, giggling. April smiles, looking down at her bracelet. She had never taken it off. Emily smiles, since she knew that Amy didn't go anywhere without her special necklace.

Screen switches to April again. She inches near Emily's stomach. "You see this, baby cousin? That's why we're best friends!" April says into the camera, holding up her bracelet. "She's not even born yet, April," Emily answers, chuckling. "I know, but it's like I know her already!" April exclaims and Emily smiles. "And now I will show you something amazing!" April exclaims in awe. "It's supposed to be from a different planet…in outer space!"

Camera then moves to Mr. Eric Sacks. "Mr. Sacks, what sort of experiments are you doing here?" April asks. "Oh, that's a very complicated question. We're trying to change the world," he answers and April moves the camera to five boxes.

"Look at the camera!" Emily encourages as she feeds a rat. "Hello, Splinter," April says. Emily frowns sadly at the memory. Splinter used to be her pet rat. She would feed them, talk to them and hold them. Splinter would always be on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek, making her laugh because of his whiskers. "And these are our little turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." April sees four baby box turtles in cages and Leonardo nuzzles Emily's stomach as she feeds him. "I think he's already attached to the baby," Emily jokes. "What's her name gonna be?" April asks excitedly and Emily chuckles.

"I was thinking of Amelia. Amelia Mary O'Neil, named after Amelia Earhart. I always liked that name," Emily explains. "Not even three months and you've already got a name for her?" April's father asks. "Well, it's true," Emily retorts, glaring at the camera. "The fans want to see you!"

"I knew it. The vigilante, we saw him. We saw them! We saw them. I've known them since before Amy was born," April says. "They were our pets. And they have my daughter," Emily whispers in recognition. "They were our childhood pets, and they were named after Italian Renaissance painters." April scrambles around, looking for more evidence. Taylor watches and she calls her mom.

"Mom, I want to move back home."

* * *

Amy grips Leonardo's shell as he slides down the sewer pipe. She rests her head on his shoulder and he blushes. He slides inside, his brothers following him. Leo takes the lead, the injured girl in his arms. Donnie opens the covering. Raph peeks over his brothers' shoulders.

"Is he here?"

"I don't see him." Leo glances at Donnie. "Donnie?"

"My thermal scans indicate there's a 74% variable that there's a 61% chance he's not…" Donnie yelps softly when Mikey bumps into him.

"That he's not here, guys. He's not here." Leo hushes him and points to Amy, who was still unconscious. "Okay. Fall in, quietly. We don't want to wake her up." Leo jumps, landing on the cement below. His brothers followed suit. Everyone was quiet…well, as quiet as you could be for a six foot turtle.

"So, guys, if it wasn't already obvious with that girl, dibs," Mikey whispers, pointing to himself.

"If Master Splinter catches us, he'll send us back to the Ha'shi," Leo says quietly.

"I ain't going back to the Ha'shi," Raph growls and Leo turns to glare at him.

"Every time we're in the Ha'shi, it's because of you," he retorts.

"Guys. We got a bogey." As soon as Donnie finishes talking, a flashlight turns on. "Where have you been?"

"We weren't-" Raph didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Splinter's tail wrapped around his neck, lifting him up before dropping him.

"I forgot to soak my retainer!" Donnie was soon on the ground.

"I'm totally sleepwalking. Look, Mikey's sleeping and walking. He's totally innocent." He was quickly on his back.

"Enough! You disobeyed a direct order! Why did you go above ground? What happened?" Splinter demands as he whacks his oldest son in the back of the head with his tail, glaring at the four.

"Father, please listen…" Leo pleads and Splinter looks at him. The sincere look on his face was enough to calm him down, but for a brief moment.

"Very well. Tell me what happened," Splinter answers calmly, looking at his sons and then the girl in Leo's arms.

"We were watching the surveillance cameras within the subway station. We saw Foot Clan taking people hostage, and began attacking this girl. She didn't do anything wrong. She…" Leonardo begins explaining until he looks down at Amy, his features showing worry and concern for the girl who was cradled closely to his plastron.

"Continue," Splinter urges, watching his son's reaction to the girl.

"We…we-" Michelangelo butts in.

"We kicked some serious butt and there was this girl named April O'Neil who took our picture but we took care of it. And April told us that this girl is her cousin," Mikey explains.

"Mikey," Raph growls as he looks at his younger brother, aggravated.

"What? It's true," Mikey defends.

"Yeah, and then there was her aunt," Raph mutters.

"Sensei, this girl. We wouldn't have brought her here if she wasn't hurt. She was attacked by those cowards, and was left for dead. She needs our help. Would you rather have left her or help her?" Leonardo tells his father, looking down at Amy then back to his sensei.

Splinter thinks it over for a moment, looking at the girl and then back at his sons. He did train his sons to help the innocent, but not to be seen by not just one, but three humans. He feared that society would reject them for what they were, and they would be kidnapped and experimented on. He would never allow that, not to his sons who he loved dearly. He walks over to Leonardo, and looks down at Amy who he cradles gently in his arms. Splinter places his clawed hand onto Amy's forehead, and watches her for a brief moment. Nothing happened for a second. Then, she tilts towards his hand before settling into unconsciousness. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea, she might keep them a secret based on her reaction to his hand.

"I see. As much as I wouldn't have allowed this, we have no choice. Bring her into the mediation room and tend to her wounds. My worst fears have been realized," he says, his eyes widening in horror and Leo tilts his head in confusion. "Don't worry about it. Donnie erased the picture! We're not in any danger."

"No, it is April O'Neil and her aunt who are in danger. Find them and bring them here after you have helped her," he explains, gesturing to Amy. "But sensei, you said not to go-"

"Find them! Find them." They start to prepare Leo's room for Amy. Splinter thinks back to all of his memories of him and Emily, making him grit his teeth and clench his hands tightly as his heart pounds with worry.

"Emily…"

* * *

The turtles had just finished patching up and tending to the injuries that she had sustained. They didn't have the proper materials for what she really needed, but they would suffice with what they had. The difference between the turtles and her was the fact they could heal quicker than humans. Although they knew it was embarrassing of them, they had to strip her down to her under clothing, which they hoped wasn't too revealing. Well, maybe a little. When Leonardo took off Amy's skirt, he thought he was going to have a nosebleed and retire from being a ninja from how embarrassing it was to undress a young lady without her permission. Her attire was a little…sexy, he dared to say. Luckily, he had a few spare but overly large t-shirts laying around and Leonardo slips it on her without agitating her injuries further.

He had finally finished covering her wounds. He took extreme care to her. Her cheek had a gauze pad on, her ribs bruised not but not out of place. Luckily, she didn't require stitches. He didn't want to damage her face any further. He had felt her pain when he cleaned her up, she hissed under her breath many times, but she never gained consciousness.

"Damn. She put up a good fight," Raph murmurs, looking over the fresh cuts and bruises.

"Did we really have to blindfold her, Leo?" Mikey asks as a while cloth covers her eyes.

"Yes. Master Splinter told me we have to blindfold her as a precaution," Leo explains and takes the time to examine the girl. _About five foot four, brown, waist length hair, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin. Pink large jacket, pink boots, ruffled skirt with pink and green, black sunglasses. Couldn't be more than fifteen years old…wait, black sunglasses? Now that I remember, she was wearing them in the subway…wait a second…I know her!_

Mikey leans towards his older brother. A playful smirk plays at his lips. "Don't think I can't see you checking her out."

"I am not, I know who she is…This is Lia."

His brothers' eyes widen as they look at her. Donnie pulls on his goggles. "Leo's right. This is her!"

"Wasn't she assaulted on stage?" Raph asks and Leo nods. "This is so cool! A famous hot chick in our home!" Mikey exclaims. "Damn, if she wakes up now, she'll tell everyone!" Raph growls. "You don't know that, why else would she be hidden for a year?" Leo argues. Raph sighs, rubbing his temples. "Come on. We gotta find her cousin and mother. I'll stay here with her," Leo orders and they head to the computers.

Leonardo sits in his chair, eyeing the girl in his bed that she occupied. He shifts slightly in his chair, the tea still working through his system. He hears a slight whimper and he looks over to see Amy. He watches her for a moment, her body slightly shaking from the cold. Leo stares at her, her skin shining with beads of sweat.

"W-Where…where am I?"


	6. Chapter 5

April jumps out of the van, pulling her coat closer around her suddenly frigid torso. Emily went into the sewers to find Amy, she didn't trust Sacks no matter what April said about him. All she could think about was Amy and how she was. April shakes her head as she walks up to Sacks' massive iron-wrung gates. "I can't believe she fired me." She huffs once more to herself and presses the button. "Hi, it's April O'Neil, here to see Eric Sacks." Immediately, the massive gates began to open.

April breathes a soft sigh of wonder as she walks through the expansive courtyard filled with semi-trucks. She looks up at the sound of a door opening to see Eric standing there, fixing his jacket. "April's arrived early this year."

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, Mr. Sacks."

"No, no, no. Please. Please." He gestures inside his house.

"Thank you." They begin walking through his mansion. April takes a deep breath to steel her nerves. "I've been working on a story. And I have this theory that there are these vigilantes that are fighting back against the Foot. I think you, my father, and my aunt may have created them." Eric pauses, turning to face the young woman.

"Uh, I'm not sure I…"

"Can you please tell me everything you know about Project Renaissance?" Eric inhales deeply.

"Hmm. Well, um, it was a dream. A dream that died with your father."

"What if it isn't dead?"

"That's impossible. We lost all our research in the fire. All our specimens, everything. I've spent the last 15 years trying to replicate the results." April takes out her phone, displaying the picture she had taken.

"You didn't lose everything in the fire." She hands the device to Eric. His expression turns from one of skepticism to disbelief.

"This can't be real."

"It is real. We saw all _four_ of them."

"We?"

April sniffs and looks at him. "Amy got hurt during a Foot Clan attack. Aunt Emily's worried sick."

"Is she alright? Poor girl, first she was raped onstage and now this?"

"She's fine…I hope." April looks at her charm bracelet. It was the only thing she had that reminds her of Amy.

"Do you really want to know about Project Renaissance?" She had asked Emily about it once, but the topic was so uncomfortable for the woman, April never brought it up again.

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear.

"Come with me." Eric leads April to a private room adorned with rice paper paintings. They depict an ancient Japanese samurai fending off attacking ninjas from his lands.

"I was born in Japan, at a military base in Okinawa. My father went to Vietnam. Didn't come back. I was an outside in a foreign land. A freak." Eric sighs.

"I was a powerless and helpless boy, until a local sensei took me under his wing. And he saved me, taught me lessons I later shared with your father and your aunt." He points towards the mural. "Ninth century Japan. An evil warlord ruled the land. He poisoned the water supply, bringing on the dark ages. Death and disease and suffering ran rampant, not unlike the Foot Clan, and what they'd like to do to our city. Then one day, a hero rose. A great outcast. A great alchemist discovered the antidote to the warlord's poison."

Eric looks back at April. "A cure-all, for his evil. Your father, aunt, and I were trying to recreate that cure-all. We developed a mutagen capable of stimulating self-repair on a cellular level."

"What were you going to do with it?"

"Imagine New York City…being victim to a chemical attack. This mutagen would be able to reverse its effects. It would save the city and it would save the people. Those test subjects…those turtles…running in their blood is the last of this precious mutagen. And up until a few moments ago…I thought we failed. I thought they died in the fire. How…How could they have lived?"

"Because Aunt Emily and I saved them." Eric smiles.

"Of course you did. April…the mutagen possesses powers beyond our wildest hopes. Whatever resources you need," he pulls out a business card. "I'm here. Let's work together. We'll find them. The course of human history may depend on it. Send my regards to your cousin. I'll show you out."

* * *

Emily sniffs and covers her nose. She could understand why the turtles live here, but did it have be the sewer? As long as Amy was okay, she could trust them…right? But that was then she realized…

She had no idea where she was going. It's not like she'll run into one of the-

"Emily?" she jumps and turns around to see Leonardo. She gasps as she recognizes him as the turtle that carried Amy. "L-Leonardo…please. Take me to Amelia, I need to see her," she begs, her eyes stinging with tears. Leonardo was conflicted. He wanted to help her, really, and he was tasked to find her and April, but he didn't want to return with just one of them…

But Amy should be reunited with her mother, shouldn't she? It was the right thing to do…

"I'll take you to her," Leonardo answers and Emily gives a look of happiness. "Thank you, thank you so much…for saving her and doing this." Leo smiles.

Amy turns her head at the footsteps. She was confused as to why she couldn't see anything before she whimpers. "P-Please don't hurt me…" she sounded scared.

"No one will hurt you. You're safe now," Leonardo answers, keeping his voice low for her to hear only. He hesitates for a moment before he brushes her hair back. She stiffens for a brief second before settling back into the pillow, her voice hummed in a light tone. He loved the sound of her voice, especially when he heard her hum.

"H-Hospital?" she asks, turning her head to his voice.

"No, but you're going to be alright," he answers, sounding sure of himself.

"C-Can you please tell me why I'm n-not in a h-hospital?" Amy stutters, her lips struggling to form a sentence. He knew it was because of her not using her voice for the past hour or so.

"There was no time. You were bleeding badly and we couldn't get you to one," Leo answers, knowing that if he and his brothers were to bring a former pop star to the hospital, they would be considered freaks and put on every news station and being experimented on. He couldn't risk his family's safety, and he wouldn't risk of her being injured anymore.

"Why am I b-blindfolded?" she asks, her hands inching towards her face. Leo gently grips her hands. "Your eyes weren't hurt. They're fine. You need to rest, ma'am," Leo soothes her, gently brushing his fingers on her hands, feeling her calm down. He wanted to rip that blindfold off so she could see him, and everything in general. He knew that if she did, she would scream and be terrified. Leo continues to run his thick fingers through her hands. She was so small beneath him, he was terrified he might hurt her by accident.

"Don't call me ma'am. Do I look like a lady to you?" The turtle blinks a couple of times. _At least she doesn't seem afraid…_

"Well, then, you are?" He knew who she was, he just wanted her to say it.

"Amy. My name is Amy," she says.

"Amy…it's a beautiful name," Leonardo answers, smiling to himself when he sees her cheeks blush a flash of red. She giggles a little before she cries out.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to-!"

"No, it's okay. I'm just a little thirsty. And I need to sit up," she explains, moving herself to sit on her pillow. Leo blinks as she did it with ease without indicating that she was in pain.

"Hello?" she asks and he realizes he was staring.

"Y-You just sat up…without any pain."

Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "I heal fast. I feel great!"

Leo shakes his head, chuckling. "I'll get you that drink. Is there anything you'd prefer, or…?"

"Tea with cinnamon, and your name," she tells him, wanting to know the name of her savior. Not only that, but she loved his voice, there was some calming effect he had on her. It made her feel safe. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was a genuine person. If only she knew he wasn't a person.

"L-Leonardo, but you may call me Leo if you wish," he answers, stuttering a little for being so nervous around her. He watches her smile at his name, her whole aura seems to light up knowing the name of her savior.

"Leonardo. I like that name. I feel like I've heard of it before…Italian, right?"

"Yes," he says, getting up to get her what she needed.

"Leo…thank you. For saving me, I mean," she whispers. He couldn't help but stop and smile at her, hearing her say his name like she was truly grateful. He walks away to grab her tea. Emily was watching the entire conversation and she smiles.

* * *

Leo smiles to himself, finally able to break the ice with Amy. He didn't really know her, as a normal person, but he wanted to learn more about her. He was so engrossed in making her tea that he didn't notice Master Splinter behind him.

"Is our guest awake?" he inquires, forcing Leo out of his thoughts and whirls around.

"Yes, she asked for tea," Leo answers.

"I presume she does not know the truth?" his father asks again, watching his oldest son look down in shame.

"Yes," Leo answers, his voice quiet and hoping his father would understand that even though he knew almost nothing of her, he wanted to get to know her better.

"Sensei…I know it was dishonorable to bring her here. I can't think of a reason why I did it, but I know how I feel in my reason for doing this. I just want to help her."

"I understand, my son, and you have my permission to tell her everything. But keep it brief. I will tell her of our origins when we find April O'Neil," Splinter answers and Leonardo bows.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"S-Splinter…"

Splinter's eyes widen and he turns to see Emily, who was shaking hard. "Emily…" he whispers. "I-Is that really you?" she hiccups. Splinter could only nod. Emily lowers her head as tears fall down her cheeks. Splinter walks over and gently lifts her head and facing her straight into his eyes. She cries into his shoulder and Splinter comforts her as he holds her while whispering soothing words as he has tears built up in his eyes. Leonardo sensed that there was more to the reunion, but right now, he had a guest to get back to.

Leonardo comes back to Amy, who was more awake than she was earlier. Her injuries were gone, to his surprise. She kept the blindfold on, to his relief. She hears the sound of footsteps and turns to him.

"Leo? Is that you?"

"Yes. I've brought back your tea," Leonardo says, not wanting to startle the young girl as he takes his seat next the bed she occupies.

He gives her the cup of tea and helps her drink it. She drinks the hot liquid carefully, letting the taste touch her taste buds like she was in front of a fire place.

"D-Do you like it?" Leonardo asks, watching her slowly drink the tea he made her. Her complete trust in him was enough for him to believe he could trust her.

"It's delicious, Leo. It tastes like the way my mother used to make it…" Amy answers, a smile reaching her face.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, smiling at her happiness. Amy suddenly sniffs the air.

"Are we…in the sewers?" she asks as she holds the tea cup in her small hands.

"Yes…my brothers and I are…different from everyone else. We're…not normal," Leo mutters, waiting for her reaction.

Amy tilts her head. "Like…different looking?" she questions curiously.

"Yes…we never wanted anyone to judge us by our looks, so we hide down here."

He reaches out, his three-fingered hand going to grab the cup from her hands when her fingers touch the back of his hand. She felt the rough skin from before. She rests the palm of the back of his hand, and strokes it gently. She glides her fingers over the knuckles, getting used to the texture. Leonardo was waiting for the screams and the words to fly out of her mouth. His heart stops when she smiles.

She wasn't afraid.

"Leo? I'm not scared of you. I don't care what you looked like, you saved my life at the subway. Looks don't matter to me. What matters is on the inside," she whispers. He sits there, frozen. She had accepted him. A giant mutated turtle with weapons, and here was this young girl that had accepted him. And she couldn't even see him. All that mattered was that she didn't fear him. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her to his plastron.

"Leo…?"

"Thank you," he whispers, his body shaking with happiness. He leans down to see her smile.

"Leo…if it's okay with you, I would like to take this blindfold off."

Leonardo sighs, hoping that she meant what she said to him. "Before you do that…I need you to promise me something. Remember when I said that my brothers and I are…different?"

"Yes," Amy answers as she nods her head.

"Promise me that you won't scream or run away. Please?" Leo pleads, his eyes boring into her blindfolded eyes, hoping that she was true to her word.

The tone in his voice made her heart clench, she knew that he was different judging by his hands. But she had no idea just how different he was. She trusted him so far, he took care of her, healed her, spoke to her. She couldn't let appearance get to her, no matter what.

"I promise, Leo," Amy says, smiling as she moves the cloth from her right eye. She didn't have words to explain how she was feeling. She knew there was something different about him. She slowly blinks and Leo gestures for her to fully take the cloth off. Amy does so and she takes in his appearance.

"Well?" he asks, expecting the scream.

"You're...a talking turtle?" she asks, not believing what she was seeing. Her mindset was telling her that this wasn't real, that he was wearing a costume. But her heart knew better, she knew that this was the real him, and he didn't know how to approach this.

"Yes…" he answers, his eyes lowering from her.

There was no mistake about it, he was a talking turtle. But it didn't matter to her, she had made a promise, and she was going to keep it.

"Aren't you going to scream and tell people about us?" he asks, wondering why she had given a normal reaction.

"Why? Because of your looks?" Amy asks as she watches him nod.

"Yeah…my brothers and I usually don't go out and people usually scream when they see giant turtles," he says, watching her face. She hadn't screamed and she was smiling.

"I'm not going to scream or tell anyone. What matters to me is right here," she answers, pressing her palm against his plastron. He looks at her and smiles before they hear gasps. Amy turns to see three more turtles. Mikey immediately runs up to her.

"I'm Mikey. Pleased to meet you, baby cakes," she quirks an eyebrow. Before Leo could get worried, she muffles her giggles with her hand. She looks up at Mikey.

"You're funny." Mikey beams, wrapping the girl in a bear hug.

"I like you!" he exclaims, setting her down. Amy laughs and Leo looks in relief. "I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie," Donatello explains and she nods at him before he goes back to his laptop. She raises an eyebrow at this. "What's he doing?" she asks curiously to Raphael.

"Looking for your cousin and your mom," he says simply and her eyes widen. She couldn't even begin to tell them how they must be worried sick.

"April! Mom! Oh my God, I almost forgot about them! Wait, why are you looking for them?" she replies, the question in confusion.

"Splinter, our father, asked us to find her. April took our photo but we wiped it," Donnie tells her from his laptop and she nods before turning to Raphael again. "By the way…are you going to tell me your name or do I have to call you Red?" Mikey claps a hand over his mouth, snickering into his palm. Raphael, on the other hand, growls.

"Raphael." Amy smiles at him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Raph rolls his eyes.

"Wait, when you said find her, you meant April?" Amy asks worriedly and they nod. "Where's my mom?" she demands and she hears a choked sob. They turn to see Emily shaking and crying. "Amy!" she shouts, hugging the younger girl. "Mom…" Amy whispers, hugging her back while crying. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay…" Emily murmurs, kissing her on the forehead twice, rocking her daughter back and forth. Emily turns to the turtles with a smile.

"Thank you for helping my daughter…" she murmurs, bowing in respect. "You're welcome, ma'am," Leonardo answers and they bow back. "Don't call me ma'am please, just call me Emily," she says. "I see where the dudette gets it from," Mikey whispers to Leo, who hits him in the shoulder.

"Finally." Donnie pulls down his mic and Amy slowly stands up, walking over to him. "Bam! You've been hacked, by Donatello. Remember me? Turtle? Four eyes? But enough about me. We told you we'd find you."

Donnie uploads a map to April's computer giving her an address. "Meet us here, and come alone. Or else…or else we're…y-you shall be punished…and stuff." Donnie could feel his cheeks getting warmer under Amy's giggling. Donnie cuts off the connection.

"Really? Should have let someone else do the threatening," Amy says, laughing.

"Then she definitely wouldn't come," Leo sighs.

"We don't know if she's coming anyways," Donnie shrugs.

"Oh, she will," Amy explains and she hears someone clear his throat. She looks to see a brown rat in robes standing next to Emily. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"We will look after Amelia," he says and they grab their weapons, leaving.


	7. Chapter 6

Amy nervously sips her tea as Splinter sits in front of her. She didn't know what to say or do. Splinter could sense this and he pushes the kettle in front of her.

"Don't be nervous, child. I am not going to harm you or your mother."

She smiles and pours herself some more tea. She stirs it in her hands before putting the spoon down.

"Amelia, may I ask you some questions?"

It caught her off guard, that she was sure of. She sighs and places her cup down. Amy knew it was going to come, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her story.

"Yes…"

Splinter nods before bringing his head up to her again.

"My sons tell me you are well-known in the city. But I must ask you, why do you not pursue your passion anymore?"

Emily cringes. Amy sighs, looking down at her hands. She takes a deep breath before looking up.

"I was performing at my biggest concert in Times Square. I was supposed to have a surprise singer with me, but someone with a hawk mask came up on stage instead. There was a bed nearby, for expression of art. My agent's words, not mine. He was white. Smelled like he was drinking. He…pushed me onto the bed and…took advantage of me. I screamed for help, but I guess they thought it was part of the performance. As soon as he was done with…that, he fled. I just can't believe that happened to me. I was only 14, I had graduated from college when I was 10," tears fall down from her eyes. Emily squeezes her and Amy places her head on her mom's shoulder.

Splinter could only look in pity. He had no idea that had happened to her. He didn't watch TV, and he didn't read the news. All he focused on was the safety of his sons. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize on his behalf, Amelia," he whispers and she shakes her head, sniffling.

"It wasn't your fault, Splinter," she answers and she realizes what she had just said. She stares at him, tea cup in hand. "Splinter…you're…" he chuckles.

"When your cousin arrives, I shall explain everything."

* * *

She did show…almost an hour later. Raph was close to breaking the roof, so Leo was thankful April actually came. However, he was a little unnerved by the package she held under her arm.

Mikey moves so he was right behind her. She looks around, clearly nervous. "Hello?" None of them respond. "You told me to come here. I didn't bring anyone with me, my aunt went to find Amy. I did exactly wha-AAH!"

Her statement turns into a scream when she meets Mikey's plastron. "Okay. Are you April O'Neil?" Donnie comes out of the shadows.

"Initiating retinal scan. Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning. Scan complete. It's her! It's her. Guys, it's her!" Leo jumps down, wrapping his arm around April's shoulders.

"Of course it's her, Donnie." He looks down at the girl. "Hey. Really glad you could make it," she whirls out of his grasp. "Hey, there's someone important we want you to meet…" Raph jumps down behind April. "But-"

"Where's my family?" All the turtles freeze, Raph halfway through throwing the bag over her head. Leo blinks a few times.

"What?" April glares up at the turtles. She clutches the package closer to her chest.

"Where. Is. My. Cousin. And. Aunt? They're not here with you," Mikey waves his hand in a dismissing manner.

"They're fine. They're actually with the person we want you to meet." Leo tilts his head trying to get a better view of the bundle in April's arms. April notices. "They're her fabrics that she dropped in the subway. I brought them because Amy makes her own clothes." Leo's eyes soften in gratitude.

"Thank you. We're going to take you to see her. But first…" Raph rolls his eyes but slams the bag over April's head anyways. Leo picks the woman up, tucking the bundle of fabrics under his arm. Her limy body told him that she had fainted. Again. "Let's go."

* * *

April wakes up in the bag. "Aw yeah, welcome to my crib, girl," Mikey replies.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Hey, it's our Fortress of Solitude."

"Our Hogwarts."

"Our Xavier Academy."

"Our next generation state-of-the-art Wonder Dome!"

April sniffs through the bag. "Ugh. Are we…in the sewer?"

"No…"

"Technically yes."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's a sewer." The bag is removed from her head, letting April look around.

"You brought us here, April." The woman looks to her left. A massive rat stands underneath a chandelier. She steps down the ledge, walking over to him.

"Splinter?"

"How does she know his name?" Behind her, Leo looks at Donnie.

"Did you tell her his name?"

"Maybe she's clairvoyant."

"Maybe she's a Jedi."

"Trust me, Mikey. My cousin's not a Jedi," they whirl to face Amy, who looked much better. She had a cup of tea in her hands. From the scent, Leo could tell it was saffron and lemon. He smiles inwardly to himself. Guess he's not the only one who likes saffron and lemon tea.

"AMY! You're okay!" April shouts, hugging her. Luckily, she didn't spill her tea. Amy chuckles. "Of course I am. I'm glad you're not hurt, either," she answers. "Here, this is yours," Amy smiles, taking the parcel. She joins April and Emily as they sit in front of Splinter.

"It's been a long time. You always did have your father's eyes," he says, smiling. "I don't understand," April murmurs. "Don't be afraid. All will be made clear," he explains.

"Listen closely, girls." Splinter strokes his beard.

" _I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us our injections. Your father and Emily made sure our vital signs were strong. And you, as always, provided us with special treats. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded. Emily and your father had discovered the truth behind the man they were working for. They set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken, trying to destroy Shredder's plan."_

Amy glances at April. Reaching out a hand from the cup of tea, she grips her older cousin's hand. April didn't respond, instead flipping her hand over and squeezing back. Emily does the same and they return their attention to Splinter.

" _I was terrified. But then you, April and Emily, appeared, and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April and Emily."_ _Emily kisses each animal on the head, before letting them go, much to her breaking heart. "Splinter, watch over your sons. Be there for them," Emily whispers, shedding tears. Splinter wipes them away. April stares after them as they leave into the sewer grate._ Splinter bows his head in respect towards them. _"We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you and how you and Emily loved each other, and I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons."_ Amy retracts her hand, folding it over her knees. She sets down her empty mug down.

" _Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture. And I knew one day they would want to explore the world above. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn how to protect themselves. Both mentally and physically. And then, I found a way. First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjitsu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts. Then, they were ready. Everything they are, and everything that they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you both displayed that fateful night."_ April shakes her head in disbelief.

"I was just a little girl. Amy wasn't even born yet."

"And you gave us freedom, where others would have kept us in cages." Leo steps up.

"Wait a minute, Dad. All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by great guardian spirits. Hogo-shas."

"That's right. And these!" Splinter holds out his hands towards April and Emily. "Are the Hogo-shas."

"What?" Donnie put on his goggles, zooming in on the two. Leo steps down from his spot, taking in a deep breath. He bows at the waist, his brothers following suit.

"My girlfriend's totally the Hogo-sha!" Leo hits Mikey's arm. "Ow." Emily giggles and bows her head. She and the turtles rose at the same time. The elder brunette looks back at Splinter.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To find out who you told of our existence." Amy's eyes widen and she turns to April.

"You told someone?" she whispers in disbelief.

"Nobody that believes me except for Eric Sacks." Splinter sighs.

"Sacks…" the rat ninja stands up. "Just as I feared. Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned, by the influence of a dark master. The Shredder. Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master...who is the one who took Yoshi's life." Amy and Emily gasp. "S-Shredder killed my father?" Amy murmurs, trying not to cry. Leo places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"I knew it," Emily whispers, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wha…Sacks and Shredder? So why aren't we out there hunting them down?"

"Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior, whose cruelty is ever-reaching! And you are just teenagers." Raph growls. "The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them. Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear they will bring the fight to us." Amy looks at April as she takes out a business card. Her eyes widen at the name.

"Oh no." Just then, alarms go off.

"Perimeter infringe. Breached! We have incoming!" Everyone gathers around Donnie's monitors. Amy's heart was in her throat. "Oh no, oh no. We got two breaches. Fan room, weapons wall!" Amy throws the package across to a chair. Leo looks at his brothers.

"Mikey, flank left! Donnie, on me! We gotta go. Go, go, go!" The turtles run towards the dojo. Emily grabs Amy and April's hand. "Come on!" she drags her family to the kitchen.

"How do you know your way around?"

"Splinter gave us a tour. Now shh!"

"No!" Splinter's shout rings through the home. "Get back!" A blast destroys the weapons wall. A katana wedges itself between the girls' heads.

"Stay here." Amy grabs the sword, twirling it behind her. "I'm going to find the guys." Emily and April had fear in their eyes. "Amy, no! We're not letting you get hurt again!" Amy just smiles. "I'll be careful. Trust me." April didn't respond until she nods. Emily sighs and nods reluctantly.

Amy jumps out from behind the desk. She circles around, sticking to the shadows. Glancing in the dojo, she sees Splinter taking out several armed men. She sighs in relief. She sees Leo, Raph, and Donnie fighting next. Hearing clanking, she glances over her shoulder to see Mikey spring up from the floor. "I meant to do that! I meant to do it!"

"We've got a breach in the fan room!"

"Raph! Get to the fan room!" Leo demands.

"Why are you always telling me what to do?!" Raph punches a man behind Leo.

"Just go!" Leo picks up his katana. "Mikey! We gotta get the girls and Emily out of here, now!"

"I got this!" Mikey jumps on his skateboard. He lands on one man. "April! Emily! Come with me!" He grabs the women's hands. "I got a safe place for you to hide, and in case you get thirsty, I got a secret stash of Orange Crush behind the fridge!"

April and Emily stare at him. "Don't tell Raph!" they nod. They run with Mikey, ducking into his hiding spot. From here, they could watch everything.

A man in armor jumps into the dojo. "Shredder," Splinter says. "All these years, I've been trying to recreate the mutagen. And you? You just handed it to me," Splinter takes off his sandals.

"You will not lay a hand on my sons." Splinter grabs a katana, twirling it in his hand. A chuckle sounds behind the metal mask.

"Your sons? You think you're their father?!" Shredder unsheathes his blades. From the shadows, Amy's heart drops. "Please be careful, Splinter," she whispers as she watches, spellbound, as the battle starts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Angel: Sorry for not updating yesterday, so I updated twice. By the way, there is some cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

Splinter grunts as Shredder throws him into the ground. "Very good, rat!" Shredder taunts. "Sensei!" Leo shouts, running to them, but Foot Soldiers shock him. "Donnie!" he screams. "Hang on, Leo! Be right there!" Donnie yells as he dodges various Foot Soldiers, but he's too distracted as well.

Just as he looks up at what he thought would be his death, a flash of yellow comes into his vision. April jumps onto the grate and slams a sai into Shredder's power back. "You stupid little girl!"

"April!" Splinter jumps up, wrapping his tail around the girl's waist. He flings her back into a room. She gasps in pain as she makes contact with the cement.

Standing, April limps her way over to a table. She rests against the wood. As her eyes lift, her heart drops. Splinter had locked them out of the dojo. She silently hopes that Amy wouldn't do anything drastic. "Please, Amy…help them." When she turns to Emily, she turns to see her aunt gone. She looks towards the dojo again. "Aunt Emily…"

Amy jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the grate. Thankfully, she was on the same side as Splinter. Her heart stops beating momentarily when she hears the turtles yelling for him. Leo reaches through the metal bars.

"Sensei! Dad! Dad! What are you-what are you doing?"

"Run! Hide!" Shredder jumps across the gap, grabbing Splinter by the back of his kimono. Save yourselves!" He throws the rat across the dojo.

Shredder throws Splinter into the lights above, breaking them. Amy sneaks behind Shredder, making sure that the metal menace's back was to her at all times. What she didn't know was Emily was following her to make sure nothing happened to her daughter. Amy stops when her foot hits something. She looks down and sees a pistol. Crouching, she smiles when she sees it was loaded with bullets. _He might be impervious to blades, but let's see how he holds up against these babies._

Looking back up, she sees Shredder pick up an unconscious Splinter. She puts the katana in her right hand and trains the gun on Shredder's head. "Children, drop your weapons. Or your…father…will die."

"Put him down or _you_ will die, Shredder." Everyone whirls to face Amy. Leo's eyes widen when he sees her holding a gun. Though no one could see, Shredder's eyes widen as well. She steps down from the rubble, keeping the pistol level with the man's head.

Shredder chuckles. "You don't scare me, little girl. You don't even know how to use it."

Amy raises an eyebrow and points her pistol to a Foot Soldier, shooting him in the arm. Smoke comes from the pistol and Amy blows it away before pointing the gun back at Shredder. The armor stiffens and Amy smirks. "Years at the shooting range can give you a lot of accuracy, doesn't it? Now…put the rat down. _Gently."_ Shredder chuckles again, the sound echoing in his helmet.

"You're bluffing." Faster than he could blink, Amy shifts the gun, shoots Shredder's right shoulder, and returns the pistol to his eye level. Emily cheers silently before she sees a knife on the ground. Shredder cries out in pain as the bullet goes clean through his armor, lodging in his shoulder. Leo jumps at the shot, staring in a mixture of surprise and admiration at the girl. She didn't seem like the type to be using guns. In fact, he didn't even know she was experienced with them in the first place.

 _She's trying to save our father…you are full of surprises, Amy._ His heart flutters.

"Wanna see where the next one goes? Because, regardless, you will die." Behind the mask, Shredder's eyes widen, though in pain and fear this time around, instead of surprise. With pain still through his nervous system, he sets Splinter down, being sure to keep his eyes on his new opponent. She was satisfied with the way he lowered the rat, because she relaxes instantly. He smiles.

 _Bad move._

The ninja master stands up, flinging his knifes at her. Amy fights them by spinning the katana and herself 360. She shoots his armor after. He laughs this time when none made contact. "You missed."

"Oh? Check again, smart ass." When Shredder tries recalling the blades, they didn't move. She smirks at this.

 _She shot through the magnets?!_ "You will pay for this!" he snarls. Running at her, Shredder fell on hand-to-hand combat. He had no intention on letting this girl live for injuring him, but at the same time, he was considering recruiting her when she fights back. _With certain…improvement…she could be a valuable soldier._ While she's busy, his soldiers electrocuted Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, knocking them out.

Amy notices and gasps. She growls, kicking Shredder in the shoulder, the same one she had shot. He howls in pain and the Foot whip around at their master's noise.

"SHOOT HER!" Her eyes widen at the order he gave and she flips out of the way of the darts. When she lands, Shredder strikes, hitting her over the head with his fist. Her knees drop to the floor before she's unconscious. He smiles and throws her over his left shoulder. "NO!" A knife is thrown into the same shoulder Amy shot and he shouts in pain. He turns to see that the attacker was Emily, and boy was she mad. "Put her down," she threatens. Shredder gives a signal to a Foot soldier and he shoots a dart at her arm, making her limp as she falls to the floor. As they walk out, he notices that one turtle was missing. "Where's the fourth?"

The Foot soldier next to him looks up. "He's dead."

"Destroy this place." As soon as they were out of range, they blow up the sewer home. Once they are out in the streets, Shredder notices that it was raining. He chuckles to himself. Pulling the deadweight off his shoulder, he carries her by her hair, dragging her along the ground.

Leo notices. He couldn't do anything for Amy, since he was electrocuted and weaponless. Except pray. Pray that she would be fine. He mentally winces when her limp body was thrown into the truck.

Inside, Karai looks down at the unconscious girl and recognizes her immediately. SHE had tried to fight her in the subway. "This little bitch?! What use is she to us?" Shredder slowly exhales, calming his breathing, before he speaks.

"Improving."

* * *

Raphael slowly stands up and looks at the debris. April and Emily were trying to move the rocks so they could get Splinter. "Splinter, please…" Emily whispers, tears stinging her eyes. She already lost Amy, she didn't want to lose him too… "Sensei. Master," Raphael whispers as they find him wounded. "Let's get him to the needle room," Raph tells April and Emily.

"Get the first aid kit!, second shelf!" Emily shoved papers, bottles, and everything else off the table, making room for Raph to lay down the rat. April came back, placing the kit next to Raphael. Emily laid her hands on Splinter's chest, feeling for injuries.

"He has internal bleeding." She pulled back, biting her lip. "He won't survive the night." Raph gaped at her.

"Raphael..." Both looked at the prone rat. "Save... your brothers and Amelia." Raph swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "Stop... Shredder."

"Let's go save my brothers and Amy." As he left to get the dropped weapons, April placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm going to make a call." Emily nodded. April left, leaving Emily with Splinter.

"Emily..." She looked down to see Splinter looking at her with some pained eyes.

Swallowing, she leaned down. "Splinter" Tears began to run down her face. She grabbed his hand in hers. "Please stay alive until we get back." Gathering her courage, she pressed a chaste a kiss to his lips, shocking him. She pulled away and stood up. "I love you." She turned around as her hand slowly left Splinter's. She was in time to meet Raphael at the door. They left...

Completely unaware that Splinter was reaching his hand to Emily while tears were running down his face.

"Emily..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Angel: Warning, cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

The turtles struggle in their restraints. Eric Sacks walks in, sighing. "Oh my. Wow. Unbelievable. I mean, look at you. I'm a hard guy to impress, but…this is just…" He starts laughing.

"Oh my God. Wow! And we were going to use rabbits! Can you imagine that? All we were trying to do is create an antidote." Leo glares at him.

"For what?" Sacks jumps in surprise.

"Say that again. I want to hear your voice."

"For what?!"

"Wow," Sacks whispers. "Well, uh, we had this plan. A plan that we're ready to put back online today. I'll show you. Karai, um…show them." The woman walks out of the shadows, giving an order to the men.

Two men seize hold of another. The restrainers were the only ones who know what's going on, because the captured man begins to struggle violently. His struggles increase when Karai grabs a container and begins wheeling it towards him. The turtles' eyes widen in horror as Karai slams a mask over the restrained man's mouth.

"Do you know my building, Sacks Tower? Got that great big spire up on top? That spire is filled…with tons of chemical toxins. Bad stuff." Sacks points toward the corner where the man is. "That kinda bad." Karai continues pumping the toxin until the man is on the ground…no longer moving.

"In a few hours, Shredder is going to unleash all that stuff over the whole city. The initial death toll will shake world governments to their core. In 30 days, the city of New York will be a quarantine zone. And that is where my company comes in. I'm going to save everyone with the antidote that is made from the mutagen that is oozing through your blood. The government will then send Sacks Industry a blank check and I'm going to be rich. Like, stupid rich. Shredder will force this city to live under our rule. We will be gods."

A man walks over to Sacks, holding a canister of the already synthesized mutagen. He stares at it as if he was holding gold. "Oh, and…don't worry about your little friend." Leo looks up at the man, his eyes wide. Sacks holds up the canister.

"She's going to be my right hand man. Or uh…" he chuckles. "Woman, I guess." He begins walking out of the lab.

"What are you doing to her?!" Leo leans forward, trying to stare down the man. His heart felt like it was dying. He had grown feelings for her.

"Oh nothing much. Just…" Sacks shrugs. "Giving her an upgrade," he walks out, waving. Leo could do nothing but stare after him. That is, until his vision starts to darken.

 _What does he mean by that?_

* * *

Amy groans, licking her dry lips. She blinks her eyes open and squints at the bright light. Once she's used to it, she looks around. Her heart drops.

She was in a lab. Her body is strapped down to a table in the center of the room. She lifts her head and bristles at the sight. She was still in her regular clothes. Her feet are bare, however.

A door opens to her left. She swings her head in that direction to see Sacks standing there. "Amelia. You're awake," he greets. "Sacks. You're a bastard," she greets back, growling. "Good to see Shredder didn't knock out that wit of yours," he chuckles to himself. He walks over to her, dragging a finger up her bare arm. She shivers at the cold touch. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

"Because I kicked your bastard of a surrogate father's ass?" Eric chuckles.

"I never thought you would be one to use such language. Well, we'll fix that soon enough." He steps over to a monitor. "Ah. It seems your friends have finally lost consciousness." Her eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you doing with them?!" Sacks wags his finger.

"Language, dear," Amy spits in his face in response and he glares, wiping it off. "However, I don't see any harm in telling you." He glowers down at her. "We are going to suck until the last drop of mutagen out of them." He smirks when she pales. "Some of that will be injected into you. After that, well…" He picks up a syringe, flicking it.

"We'll see."

Sacks pokes Amy's cheek. "Rise and shine!" She doesn't move. "Wake up!" He slaps her. Her eyes fly open, looking around in bewilderment. Sacks smiles when they finally rest on him.

"I'm glad to see that didn't kill you, just like when you were…'assaulted.'" Her eyes narrow.

"What…" her voice cracks from lack of water. "Are you talking about?" Sacks grins, crossing his arms.

"I was just starting out my business. I needed money," he starts. She frowns.

"I…would have helped you."

"Just like when that man helped himself." Her eyes widen.

"You worked so hard. Hours of rehearsal, getting all of that money…but it was never enough for you. Your biggest concert proved that. I come up here to the city, I think things are gonna be different, my life's gonna change."

"It did," she answers in confusion.

"You don't get it! How long were you in New York? And you already had a record deal, and just at 14! Everything just handed to you. Men can't take their eyes off you, nice apartments, upgrades to private jets. All you had to do was show up. And you get the deal. That was my success! As soon as your manager saw you, he wanted you. And you didn't say no. Do you know what I had to do for my company?! I was so tired of being overshadowed by some brat. And I wanted you to know what it felt like to be used and dirty. To give up."

Amy couldn't believe it. The assault…the mask… "You had someone RAPE me!" she exclaims in anger. "It was time something bad happened to you, don't you think?" he asks, smirking. "I was 14!" she yells, panting. "Age is just a number."

"Not to be raped in front of millions of people! And what did you do to me?" Sacks grins, picking up a remote. He presses a button and a mirror descends from the ceiling.

"See for yourself." Amy's eyes widen in horror. Her emerald eyes were the same, but that was it. Her hair was pure white, to her horror, that shines in the lab light. Snowflakes replaced her cheeks, vanishing into her hairline next to her ears. Her lips were a cold blue. Her body was the same tan coloring it was before, if not a little lighter. She had a sleeve made of ice. She wears a blue dress made of ice, and jagged ice edges extrude from the dress as well. She wears blue long boots.

Amy takes her gaze off her reflection to glare at Sacks. "What the hell did you do?" she demands. He shrugs, looking pleased with himself.

"I just gave you a little…boost. That syringe was filled with a combination of mutagen from your friends and ice," he smirks. "Pretty cool, huh? Literally."

"So I have ice powers now? Not what I was expecting." Eric shrugs.

"Well, I think it's cool, no pun intended."

"Only because you weren't the test subject."

"Touché. Now…" he presses another button. The mirror goes back to the ceiling, while the table Amy was still strapped to rises to a forty-five degree angle. She could see a monitor and her eyes widen at the sight.

"No…" The turtles were limp in their glass units, their blood still being taken. She could see it move in the tubes. "Why? Why are you doing this?!" she demands.

"Money. Power. Prestige. Why else? The Foot have been looked down on for years. I intend to change that."

Amy's emerald green eyes glare at the man. "By messing with innocent lives?" He laughs in disbelief.

"They're not even human. They're freaks. Accidents. Who cares?" She growls menacingly.

"I do." She clenches her fists, trying to break free. Sacks notices.

"Don't bother. Those restraints can hold down a full-grown man. You can't break out." Amy glares at him before turning her attention to the screen. She was worried, but what could she do?

"Why do you even want them?" He sighs again.

"I told you. They have mutagen in their blood. Just like you now. The only difference is they're not going to live to see tomorrow." Eric stands in front of the girl, his gaze sweeping over her. "You, however, are a different story."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you have to do is swear loyalty to me. Not to Shredder or the Foot. Me. Right here, right now."

"And if I don't?"

"You will stay here, your so-called friends will die, and then swear your loyalty to the Foot. So…do you swear?" Amy looks to her left, thoughts swirling. She can't do that. But if she doesn't, her friends will die because of her. She wanted to make the right decision, but was it worth the cost of their lives? Amy takes a deep breath and turns to him.

"Get bent. I won't do it."

Sacks frowns. "I made you into this. You have ice and snow powers now. You would be unstoppable and you refuse?" Amy gets an idea and smiles.

"Wait…so what you're telling me is I can freeze things?" Sacks grins.

"Yes."

"Good, good…" Amy suddenly freezes her restraints to his surprise. She breaks free.

"Because I'm gonna kick your ass!"


	10. Chapter 9

Sacks stumbles over his feet, knocking over the table. Amy pushes ice at him from her hands, snarling. He rolls out of the way just before the strike hit him. Instead of his face, her ice daggers slice clean through the monitor. Scrambling to his feet, he hits the emergency lock-down button, sliding under the toxin shield. Alarms blare throughout the facility.

She speeds past pieces of glass and she looks to see that she was back to normal. Amy runs and looks down to see Raph fighting Shredder. She slides, stopping in front of April, Emily, and Vern. "Amy!" they exclaim. "Can I join the party?" she asks, grinning. Emily hugs her daughter. Hearing a grunt, she looks down again to see Raph on the ground. "Raphael!" April shouts and Shredder, hearing the scream, looks up. "You," he snarls. "Focus on me," Raph tells him but he gets knocked down. Vern sees the three trapped turtles and looks back at Raph. "Three…Four total turtles. One's fighting a robot samurai. Why?" Vern mutters to himself.

April and Amy run up to Donnie, slamming on the cage with their hands. "Donnie! Donnie! What do we do?" they shout and April presses her ear to one of the holes. "Adrenaline," he murmurs, but they couldn't hear it. "What?" Amy asks, pressing her ear to another hole. "Adrenaline," he says more loudly and they see a machine near them. "Adrenaline…" Amy whispers, forming an idea. She whispers in April's ear and she nods.

Vern looks down at Raph, who wasn't doing so hot with Shredder. "He's going to kill him," Vern murmurs and Emily gives him a glare. April taps the adrenaline button many times until it reads 'Adrenaline Overload.' They wait until they hear rapid beeping. Donnie gasps and they look at him. Leo and Mikey do the same, panting heavily. "I think you guys should move," Amy whispers to them and they nod dumbly, backing away a bit.

Amy raises her hands above herself and freezes the cages. They jump out of them one by one, breaking the ice.

"Oh! I feel really good right now! I feel like running!"

"I feel like cleaning! Who wants to clean the dojo? I'll clean the dojo!"

"Endorphins! Endorphins!"

Amy had to laugh, that adrenaline was making them insane. Leo hears her and wraps her in a hug. He spins her around, laughing. "Ames! You brilliant, gorgeous, amazing girl!" He reaches for her hand and waist, dips her, and kisses her full on the lips, ignoring the muffled shout of surprise from her and the surprised looks of April and Vern. Emily, however, gave a happy look. Leo pulls back and helps her stand up, beaming.

"I love you! Let's get Raph!" He and his brothers jump down. Amy blinks slowly, pointing between Leo and herself, trying to figure out what just happened.

"W-What…?" Vern pats her shoulder.

"That, kid, is the start of womanhood." Amy blushes, shaking her head. "Aww, my baby girl's got a boyfriend!" Emily exclaims and Amy turns redder.

"Ohh, I'm sure that was just the adrenaline talking," she says in a high-pitched voice and jumps down to the turtles. Raph slowly stands up, his brothers running around him. They were talking at the same time, but he was able to get the gist of it. Shredder was going to poison New York, Sacks was going to use mutagen from their blood as an antidote…

"So we've got to get going now!"

"Good. Let's do it for sensei," Raph answers, a toothpick in his mouth before they start running.

"Okay. We're going! Everybody calm down! Look how calm I am!" Mikey shouts excitedly as they make it outside. They made it just in time to see a helicopter take off. "Sacks is airborne!" Leo shouts. Amy growls, ice coming from her hands. Emily puts a hand on her shoulder and Amy calms down.

"Flight time to Manhattan, nineteen minutes!"

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" He lowers his goggles, scanning the trucks. His visor switches to a soldier.

"Oh my gosh! They have guns!" Donnie shouts in panic and Amy snickers.

"Get down!" They huddle around April, Vern, Emily, and Amy when the men start shooting. With actual bullets. Amy's eyes widen when she looks behind Leo to see the bullets ricocheting off the shells and back at the soldiers. Leo laughs.

"Ha! Are you guys okay?"

"We're bulletproof."

"Sweet." Amy chuckles.

"Can we get out of here now?" Leo nods and points towards Vern.

"Can you drive that truck?"

"Yeah!"

"We're on Raph. Ready?" Raph runs out backwards, grabbing a soldier's gun. The others run around him, following his lead. Amy flips out, landing on one man while throwing ice at another. The man under her collapses. "Everybody in the truck! We gotta go, go, go! Move!"

Leo grabs Amy's hand, throwing her into the truck before him. Donnie catches her, setting her on her feet. Raph bangs on the window. "Drive!"

"I'm on it!" The truck starts up.

"Come on, come on!"

"Ah, that's all I need. A backseat driving, talking turtle."

Amy giggles and Vern drives the truck straight out of the gates, slamming into and through them. Amy wobbles and gets thrown outside the truck. She grabs the edge of the truck, screaming. Leo inches towards her as she struggles to hold on.

"Grab my hand!" Amy looks at him before doing as he said. He slowly pulls her back into the truck. She sighs in relief.

"Thanks." Leo smiles. Mikey leans down from the roof.

"Where are we going, guys?"

"Donnie, what's the fastest way back to Manhattan?" Leo asks, turning to the genius brother.

"We just need to stay on this road. If we can get to the maintenance hatch at the bottom of the hill, there's a sewer line 2.4 miles from here." Leo leans out.

"Mikey! Let them know up there!"

"I'm on it!" A few seconds later, Amy hears a groan and then something else.

"Missile!" Her eyes widen and the projectile hits the side of the truck, sending the occupants flying. Raph falls over Amy first but then was thrown off when Vern tries to compensate. Emily struggles to hold onto her seat, praying that the turtles and Amy were okay. Amy slides towards the end of the truck, digging her fingernails into the sheet metal. Just before she could breathe a sigh of relief, Leo slides towards her. He crashes into her, sending the two out of the truck. Amy gasps and since Leo was on top of her, she shields him from the snow, pulling him closer protectively. She lands on a boulder, groaning in pain.

"Ames, are you okay?" Leo asks in shock. She saved him. _She saved me._ Amy rubs her back before nodding. "Oh, I'm gonna feel that later," she murmurs.

"Guys, move, move!" Leo rolls over Amy, shielding her as the truck runs over them. He then rolls them both out of the way of the tires. She looks up at him with a smile. Leo grins back before they stand up, staring down the slope. The duo start to run just as the Humvees chasing them runs over the snow bank.

Leo jumps, curling into a ball. He grunts when his carapace hits the windshield. Amy jumps onto the roof of the car, anchoring herself on top.

"How far off course are we?" Raph asks.

"Actually, we're on bit of a shortcut. But we need to keep going down. Straight down," Donnie explains. Mikey lowers his head in front of April and Vern.

"Hey! Just…keep…going…straight!" he tells Vern, out of breath. He turns to April. "What's up angel cakes?" he asks before leaping back onto the roof. Emily blinks rapidly. "Okay then…"

"Fire!" Amy looks down to see one soldier shoot an electric cable at Leo. "NO!" she screams before she falls off the car, tumbling down the snow.

"Guys, Leo and Amy are in trouble!" Mikey yells, having seen the whole thing.

"My shell's cracked. Just tape it up," Raph tells Donnie, ready to help. Donnie turns to Raph. "Allow me to be the bad-ass for once," he explains. Raph looks at him and he nods, sure of himself. Donnie backflips out of the truck, hollering. He lands next to Leo, who was unconscious. "Where's Amy…?" he murmurs, looking around before turning back to Leo.

"Hang on, Leo. Disengaging." Donnie pulls out his bo staff once his brother is secure with him. "God, I've always wanted to try this." Donnie slams down his staff, making a car fly over them.

"I got you, brother. One car down, two to go." Donnie is then shot with electric cables.

"Mikey!"

"All right, that's it. I'll take it from here!" Mikey uses his skateboard to jump to a car. He punches through the roof and grabs the steering wheel. "Whoo-hoo! Raph, I'm driving! Yeah!"

Raph flips into the neighboring Humvee, crashing through the rear-view window. The driver hits his head on the wheel.

"Where's ice princess?" Raph asks, not seeing her with them.

"I don't know, she was right here-"

"WHOO HOO!"

They turn to see Amy riding on an ice snowboard. She jumps up, flipping in the air before landing next to them. "This is awesome!" she shouts and Mikey beams at her sudden arrival.

"Hey baby cakes!" She chuckles at him. A smash made her look up. The truck crashes through a snowbank, jumpstarting an avalanche. Mikey stayed on top of the truck. He lands next to Leo and Donnie and Amy abandons her snowboard, sliding next to Mikey.

"Come on, Leo! Wake up!" They begin slapping him.

"Yeah! If you wake up, I promise to do anything you say!" Amy shifts as she slides down. She hears a gun getting ready and she turns to see a Foot soldier aiming a gun at her. "LOOK OUT!" Raph shouts.

She covers her head with her arms, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Confused, she looks up to see an ice shield covering them from the bullet. She gapes in shock while Raph and his brothers cheer. "That was awesome!"

"Guys! Shredder's chopper is 20 miles outside of New York City airspace!" Raph rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the traffic update, Donnie. You doing sports and weather next?"

"If you're going to be nasty about it, then I guess you don't want to know that there's a 500-foot drop-off in 53 seconds!"

"Are you saying there's—" Leo jumps up.

"A cliff!" He sheathes his katana that he somehow managed to hold onto while unconscious. "We gotta get April and Emily out of there! Raph! Heads up!" Leo climbs up onto the truck, using Raph as a stepping stool.

"Don't forget that old guy!" Amy looks down at Donnie and Mikey. "Gimme a boost!" They nod and they bring their hands together. She steps on them and they steady her. Amy gives a thumbs up and they push their hands up, flinging her onto the roof. She meets Leo on top.

"Need some help?" He smiles gratefully at her.

"Thanks. Let's move." They run together on the roof, Leo dropping on the passenger side. Amy pops her head next to Vern, her hair flying to the side. "Hi Mom, Uncle Vern!"

"Change of plans." Both outside riders look up at the sound of a weapon powering up. "Oh come on." Since Amy was in front, she makes an ice shield in front of her, blocking the cable. She sighs in relief before another one comes for them. It attaches to Leo's plastron. Amy growls and pulls the cable, knocking the man holding it out of the car. Leo jumps out of the car with April and Amy grabs Vern and her mom.

"Mikey! Grab the cable!" The youngest turtle scrambles through the snow, searching for it.

"I got it! I got it!" Amy looks up to see the others barely out of range of the truck. "Hold on, hold on!"

Mikey trips over a rock, losing his grip. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" Leo, Amy, Emily, Vern, and April tumble over the edge. Mikey bows his head.

"Oh no…poor Leo, April, Amy, Emily…and that other guy. They were so young, so beautiful." Raph slides by.

"They ain't dead, numb nuts."

"Oh. Right on." Amy rolls her eyes as she holds onto the edge of the cliff with Vern and her mom. The cable had wedged itself between two rocks. Leo was holding onto the anchor, while April holds onto him. He looks at Amy in shock, since she was using her hand and carrying Vern and Emily at the same time.

"I hope you got a parachute under that shell!" Donnie looks over the edge.

"Hey, guys! It's the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!"

"Great…now would you help a girl out, please?" Raph grabs Leo's hand, hauling him and April up. Donnie helps Amy, Emily, and Vern. She sighs in relief, brushing snow off her clothes.

"Guys, we gotta hustle! Shredder's over New York City!"

* * *

Amy tries not to cry out in pain as it shoots through her back. _Must be from when I hit my back on that boulder._ Leo tightens his grip on her, leaning his head down.

"It'll be alright."

Amy smiles softly and wraps her arms tighter around him. He kicks open the door to the ventilation hatch, landing on his feet. He sets Amy down gently next to April, Emily, and Vern. "Alright, listen up. We gotta find the elevators and get up to the roof."

He looks back at the others. "You guys get out of here. Get to a safe distance." April shakes her head.

"No, no, we can go find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan, just in case…you know." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Leo steps up to Amy. "Ames, if we don't make it back, bring the mutagen to Splinter. It can save his life," he tells her. She gives a confused look. "If? But-" he grabs her shoulders.

"Please! Just promise me." Amy looks up at him with tears in her eyes before nodding. Donnie steps up.

"Sacks' laboratory is on the 37th floor. I've already disabled the security system. Oh, and uh…" he shrugs uncertainly. "Good luck." He smiles awkwardly before running after his brothers. Mikey turns to them. "If I don't return, remember me, April. You can always find me…in here," Mikey points to April's heart and his brothers whisk him away. Before Leo could move, Amy places her hands on top of his. Suddenly, she kisses his cheek.

"That was for saving me. And this," she pecks his lips. "Is for good luck." Leo blushes, nodding slightly. She smiles at him, releasing his hands. "Go kick some metal booty." Leo smiles back.

"I will." The groups split and one member in each wish for the return of someone else.


	11. Chapter 10

Amy, April, Emily, and Vern run up the stairs. Amy hopes that they can get the mutagen in time. They burst through the doors, briefly reading the sign on the wall. They run inside the lab.

Amy couldn't help but feel that this was a trap…she finds out she was right as gunshots are fired. They duck behind a desk.

"Seriously, you two…you're adorable, really. I could just pinch your cheeks! And Amy and Emily are just the icing on the cake." Vern peeks out, only to duck again when Sacks fires. Amy covers herself with her arms, making an ice barrier around them. "Shit," she mutters, looking up.

"I understand a girl with dead daddy issues, her cousin a washed up singer who was assaulted, her aunt losing her husband. I do. But you're not gonna stop me." Vern sees a button and nods his head towards it. Amy sees it was an abort button and she nods at Vern before melting the barrier.

"This is history repeating itself. Your father walked in on me, April, just like you did. Just like your aunt too. It took a few less bullets to take him down, though. I was hoping Amy would leave New York and never come back. I literally gave her a warning! But no, she just came running back."

April's eyes smoldered and Amy pants while Emily clenches her fist. "You killed my father. You got my cousin raped." Vern grips her shoulder in realization before he runs around to the other side.

Sacks slowly walks over to the desk. Amy twitches, catching the sound.

"O'Neils!" Sacks whirls around to face Vern. April shoots out from behind the desk, pressing her whole body into the button. Before Sacks could train the gun on her, Amy jumps from behind the desk, throwing an ice dagger at his arm. He cries out in pain. She responds by spinning on the floor and pushing her legs, kicking him. He falls to the floor and Amy spits on his face.

Running over to the table, she quickly diverts the mutagen to two separate canisters. Amy grabs the canister, handing it to April. "Take it to Splinter. Save his life," she tells her. "What about you and Aunt Emily?" April whispers and Amy smiles softly. "We'll be fine. You said you wanted a contingency plan, right?" she begins to move towards the exit. "Let's move!"

"Amy!" she whirls around to face April. As she did so, April hugs her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Amy. I always knew you were special." Amy sniffs and hugs her cousin back, happy to hear that. She pulls back, smiling.

"Thanks, April. Now go!" Nodding, April and Vern made their way to the floor while Amy and Emily head for the roof. However, as soon as Amy takes a step away from the mutagen canister, she hears a click. She stops and turns to see Sacks pointing a gun at the canister. "Say good-bye, freak," he hisses and shoots at the canister, which Amy was standing right next to. Her eyes widen and she freezes, not able to move due to shock.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Amy is pushed out of the way and she grunts as she makes contact with the floor. She looks up to see her mother…covered in mutagen.

"MOOOOM!" she screams in agony as Emily collapses to the floor. Filled with anger, Amy stands up and kicks Sacks to the ground. She looks around and finds a metal bar. She snatches it and whacks Sacks with it repeatedly, grunting with each hit. "This is for Splinter!" she yells as she hits his stomach. "This is for my friends!" she screams as she whacks him in the eye. "This is for getting me raped!" she hisses as she hits him in the neck. "And this is for my mother, you bastard!" she shouts as she hits him in the head. Amy pants as she stands up, throwing the metal bar. A hand is on her shoulder and she whips around to see a fox mutant. She had white fur, her eyes were bright green, and she was Splinter's height.

"Mom…?" The mutant smiles.

"Yes, it's me," she whispers. "B-But…you're a mutant now…" Amy murmurs and Emily hugs her. "That doesn't change anything. I'm still your mother," she whispers softly. Suddenly, Amy feels something on her back. It wasn't pain, it was…different. Amy raises an eyebrow and looks at a window to see light-blue wings on her back. She gasps and lightly touches them, amazed. "…Huh. Guess wings is another feature I have now," she murmurs before pushing the window open.

She steps onto the edge, Emily following, and looks down at the ground. "Mom…hold onto me," Amy says. "Let me guess, you wanna try it out?" Emily asks with a smirk and Amy nods. Emily wraps her arms around Amy's waist. Taking a deep breath, she jumps. Amy opens her eyes to see her wings flapping, preventing her from falling. Amy grins and Emily climbs onto her back.

* * *

She flies them up onto the roof. Leo sees her but says nothing since Shredder was inching towards him. She sees him punching Leo all over. Amy narrows her eyes and holds out the canister of mutagen, letting her anger known in her voice.

" _SHREDDER!"_

The armored ninja whirls to face her, and his eyes widen behind his mask when he sees the wings and the canister. He was mostly looking at the canister. "This is all that's left," she calls out, backing up a bit, ready to fly off if she needed to.

"Little girl." He jumps towards her. She just continues backwards. "That…belongs to me."

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold it!"

"Get back! All the way back!"

She catches their words and she gasps when she sees the spire about to fall. Taking advantage of her distraction, Shredder charges, but Emily pushes Amy out of the way, taking the mutagen. "Go help the turtles. This is for your father," she hisses and Amy could only stare in shock before she flies off. He punches Emily in the stomach and she tumbles on the roof, clutching her stomach. "Mom!" Amy shouts and she laughs softly. She slowly stands up and turns to Shredder, shaking. She could barely even do anything right now. She was feeling weak.

He tackles her, sending both of them over the edge. Emily screams as she falls, holding onto the mutagen close to her chest. She grabs one of the dishes on the metal scaffolding as the tip of the spire crashes into a building below. Gasping, she hauls herself over the metal, resting on it.

"Mom!" Amy shouts, running over to her. She grabs her mother's hand. She curses silently as Shredder looks over at her. She gasps and Shredder throws a knife at her wing, breaking it. He kicks down Emily's arm that held the mutagen. Unfortunately for her, she had a tight grip on it. Amy tries to hit him with her ice so she can distract him. He snatches the canister and sticks it in his belt. He slices the dish Emily was holding onto. Amy drops, barely avoiding the blade as she grips onto Emily's hand. Scarlet stains her lightly-tanned skin and drips down her arms from the beating from earlier.

"Amy, Emily!" Amy looks up to see the turtles flip down onto the metal structure.

"No…don't!" she yells, since it couldn't hold all of them. She looks between them and Shredder just in time to see him slice through the dish completely. Amy and Emily fall, Amy's eyes half-closed.

"No! Amy! Emily!" Raph jumps off the scaffolding, his brothers right behind. He grabs Amy's wrist, Leo grabbing his foot and Donnie's hand, Donnie grabbing Mikey's foot, and Mikey holding onto the metal. Amy dangles from Raph's grip, her head dropped to her shoulder. "I got ya. I'm not gonna let go," Raph calls out, but she doesn't respond.

"Amy?" Raph asks and she slowly lifts her head to smile weakly.

Shredder throws another blade at the turtles, but Mikey deflects it with a nunchaku. It lodges into his armor. Amy looks up at Raph. "Swing us towards him!" she shouts.

"Do it!" Leo yells. Raph searches Amy's eyes for a moment, looking to see if she was sure about it. Amy nods slowly in determination. Raph grunts as he begins to move his arm. He notices Shredder pull out the blade.

"Leo!" Before Leo could throw his katana, Amy yells and throws an ice dagger, jamming into the opposite shoulder the armored ninja's blade had been in. Raph continues to swing Amy and Emily. Using their body weight, they finish the arc, Emily slamming her feet and Amy punching into Shredder's helmet. He loses his grip, falling into the asphalt below. Leo smiles softly to himself. "That's my girl," he whispers.

Amy didn't let on, but she heard him, feeling a blush on her cheeks. Grunting, she manages to lock her feet onto the spire and anchors herself up with help from Raph. Amy helps her mother up and she stabilizes herself against the spire. "So you can fly now?" Raph asks, turning to her. "Yes. Or least, I could," she answers, looking at her broken wing. Before he could say anything, the spire begins creaking…

Just before it falls.

Raph shifts his stance and Amy looks down in fear. Donnie looks up. "I think this is it, guys!" Leo gulps.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Leo asks and Amy shakes her head no nervously. "Donnie?"

"I'm the one who licks the icing off the Pop Tarts every morning and puts them back in the box!" Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust. Originally, she wanted to laugh, but the situation was dire and not only that, that sounded disgusting.

"No, no, no, no!" Amy shouts. "I love Splinter!" Emily exclaims to Amy's shock and joy.

"I so did not understand the ending of Lost!" Mikey screams and Amy chuckles to herself.

"Raph?" Amy looks at the turtle next to her.

"Uh…I just uh…if this is our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. Every time I pushed you, I…I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it was because I believe in you!"

Amy gives a soft look.

"I believe in each one of you! I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential and your bravery!" Amy smiles at him. "And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was scared! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you family and say to you…I love you! I love you guys so much!"

Everything stops.

Amy looks up from her spot. She looks around. The guys were supporting the spire.

"Raph? We made it," Donnie points out. Mikey moves his head to look at Raph.

"Are you crying?" The scent of salt said yes.

"No, ding-dong. It's just a little dusty out here." Amy chuckles before she suddenly sneezes in a high-pitched voice, proving Raph's point. They laugh at this and Leo thought it was the cutest sneeze ever. "Bless me," she says sarcastically.

* * *

Emily hugged her arms to her chest as Donatello injected the mutagen into Splinter. Her heart and mind were ablaze with prayers, desperately hoping, he would be alright. His sons and Amy huddled around, praying the same thing. She looked up at a gasp.

"Mikey..."

"Huh?"

"Mikey, come closer." The orange-bandana wearing turtle leaned over his sensei/father, cupping his ear to hear him better. As soon as Mikey pulled back, Leo pounced.

"What'd he say? What he'd say?"

"He said, please get your knee off my chest." The others began to laugh in relief.

"Sensei!"

"You're alive!" Raph grinned, full on grinned.

"It worked!"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"You were right. We weren't ready." Splinter sighed.

"No. It was I, who wasn't ready. To let you go. All you need, was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."

The brothers stepped back, looking at each other. Mikey put his hands on his head, removing them and making explosion noises. Amy snickers, covering her mouth. Emily laughed softly, catching Splinter's attention. Motioning to his sons, they helped him stand. Emily stood there with a smile and tears running down her face as Splinter walked towards her.

"Emily..." He wrapped one arm around her waist as he lifted his other hand to her cheek and rubbed her tears away.

"Yeah?" Splinter smiled, yanked her to his chest, causing her to gasp in surprise, and wrap her arms around him. Splinter tightened his grip on her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Splinter! What are you do-"

"I love you too." Her eyes widened, and then she smiled softly at him as she looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes closed slowly as they leaned towards each other and then their lips met in a passionate kiss. The turtles and Amy cheered and clapped each other on the shoulder. Emily and Splinter broke the kiss, and smiled at each other with love in their eyes.

"You know what this means?" Mikey grabbed Raph, shaking him back and forth. "We have a real mom and sister now!" Emily laughed, pure joy filling the air.

"Of course, sweetie." Mikey whopped, wrapping his arms around his father and Emily. The others shrugged, joining in on the group hug. Splinter chuckled, resting his forehead on Emily's temple. She hummed, pressing into the touch.

"Looks like Amy and I will be staying a longer than anticipated." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I think we can deal with that. After all, our family is only as strong as it is because of you." Emily smiled, sighing in content.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled at her sons and daughter.

Splinter turned her head with his hand and kissed her again.

"I love you Emily O'Neil, forever and always," He said to her softly while smiling. She smiled back at him.

"I love you Master Splinter, forever and always."

She rested her head on his chest as he laid his chin on her head.

"So, how are you guys going to sleep together, and make love in bed, also when will we expect little siblings?" Mikey asked.

Emily and Splinter's heads shot up towards him. Their eyes were wide and they were blushing up a storm. Amy, Leo, Raph, and Don glared at Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey!"

Donnie lays a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get your wing fixed." Leo and Donnie help her up, walking to his lab. Mikey smiles and makes his way to the TV. Raph sighs and looks at Splinter.

"You know, I never knew what it was like to have a mom and a sister." Splinter smiles at Emily.

"You have the chance to find that out now, my son."


	12. Chapter 11

**Angel: Next chapter is the last one! And hopefully, I can watch the second movie soon!**

* * *

Leo closes the door to the bathroom. He passes his brothers' rooms and Splinter's, making his way to his own. He smiles at the sight of Amy sleeping in his bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair in matching buns. There was much debate over which room she would heal in, but eventually Splinter insisted on Leonardo's. It was only temporary, that is, until they could furnish one to her liking. He closes the door and removes his katana, mask, armor, and elbow pads. That done, Leo reaches out, brushing her bangs away from her face. Amy smiles gently and snuggles into his sheets.

Leo smiles and pulls out another pair of sheets. He fixes up his makeshift bed and stares at Amy. Lately, Leo had been very awkward around her. After all, he did kiss her when the adrenaline was in his system, something so childish he couldn't believe he had done.

Their interactions had become more sibling-like. Training, surface runs, even something so simple as sitting on the couch to watch TV. In reality, they were thrilled they had a little sister now, especially Mikey.

While she was healing, and getting used to the fact she had ice powers and the power to fly, Raphael stood by her side, hardly letting her do anything unless he was around. He helped her get stronger, took her on trips to the surface so she could visit April and her 'Uncle Vern,' and taught her stealth so she could sneak up on Mikey. In return, she showed him how to cook without killing anyone, how to sew, and how to crack an egg by just hitting someone's head. They would banter most of the time, but it was hardly ever meant. In fact, next to Leo, Raph was her best friend.

She trained with Leonardo, mellowed out Raphael, did experiments with Donatello, and played video games with Mikey. Splinter trained her in Ninjitsu, and it wasn't long before she had graduated to a full kunoichi. She had her own mask, which had to be pink, obviously. She was proficient in all their weapons, but she chose the katana as her weapon. Splinter suggested she get her own armor, but she stated that with her powers, she could make her own. She decided to use her ice dress as armor, if she needed it.

It was decided that she would stay with the turtles. While April was a bit saddened at the fact she wouldn't see her cousin as much as she wanted to, she encouraged her to stay there for her training. Amy reminded April that they had their charms to remember each other, which Leo thought was sweet. He had grown feelings for her and she grew feelings for him.

"Hey Amy?" Leo calls from the dojo the next morning. Amy steps up to him.

"Yeah?" Leo blushes, looking away.

"Um…what I said back at the Sacks Tower…"

"Did you mean it?" she suddenly asks and he stares at her.

"…Yes. Every word." Amy looks at him, eyes half closed as she feels herself being pulled closer to him. Her slender arms went around his neck. Her body was on autopilot, sending signals of ecstasy. She couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. Her breath begins to come out in small pants and he could smell vanilla and strawberry. Their lips were so close.

Her lips and his lips brush up against one another, the smallest touch bringing shivers through his spine, signals of pleasure screaming through his veins. Leo gasps softly, feeling little jolts coursing through his body. He tries to come up with an answer as to what he's feeling right now. But none of that mattered—she mattered, his Amy and this sweet, innocent prolonged moment that he had dreamed about since…he didn't even know how long. Amy felt the same way, her lips pressed against his slightly large lips enticed little jerks of hot electricity throughout her body, sending them to her loins. She had never felt this much pleasure nor had any experience with this amount in person. But neither did Leo, the fact that neither had felt this newly discovered pleasure and were willing to experience it with each other was unlike anything they had done before. It made them feel alive, and they wanted to feel that over and over again.

Amy wraps her arms around Leo's neck, pulling him close to her. Her legs parted, allowing him to step in between and be that much closer. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other gripping her hair, Leo felt like he was in heaven as he tilts his head slightly to get a better angle of her sweet and addicting soft lips. They tentatively kissed again, this time feeling what a true lover's kiss felt like—warm heaven. The kiss begins to take over, tasting and feeling one another in a whole new way. Amy gasps softly as her mouth opens wider and Leo took this as an opportunity to try something. His instincts kick in and he carefully allows his tongue to enter her mouth. He groans at the taste and feel of her tongue and mouth. Amy gives a gentle sigh, her cheeks pink. She was delicious, a delicacy that was so rare that only he was allowed to dine on her sweet and sugary taste. Their tongues shyly play with each other, lightly teasing at first then unhindered and uncontrolled tasting in a tamed manner, grasping and holding onto each other for dear life.

Leo was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air as he lays his forehead against hers. Both panted for air, shy but goofy smiles on their faces as they let the realization hit them—they finally found out what real love feels like.

"Wow," Amy whispers, as she finally catches her breath. She was surprised on the outside and her heart hammers so hard against her rib cage that she felt like she would explode.

"Yeah…" Leo whispers as he opens his eyes to stare into her emerald green ones.

"Um…did you like that?" she asks quietly as she fidgets in her spot. Leo just smiles at her.

Leo says nothing as he leans forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips again, obsessed with the feel of her lips against his. The love he felt for her was confirmed as he knew that she loved him. He loved her, a beast had finally found and earned the love from his beauty. Amy was his cherry blossom, his kunoichi.

"Do you have to ask?" he murmurs against her lips, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Amy looks up at him and shakes her head with a smile.

"Ames?" he whispers gently.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks confidently.

"No," she answers with a smirk. Leo gives a baffled look.

"Dude just got spanked," Mikey calls out smoothly and they turn their heads to see his brothers watching them. "Wha-how long have you been standing there?" Leo asks, blushing. "Oh, not long," Donnie answers. Leo gives a dumbfounded look.

"Rejected!" Raph yells.

"Don't take it personally, Leo," Donnie tells him.

"W-Why did you reject me?" Leo asks in a high-pitched voice.

"You didn't ask me in a romantic way, girls love it when you do that," she says, smirking.

"O-Oh. Amy, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Leo stutters. Amy giggles and hugs him.

"Aw, when you say it like that, how can I say no?" Emily cheers silently. She could tell Splinter they didn't have to make another room.


	13. Epilogue

**Angel: Last one! I can't believe it! I don't know when I'll post the sequel to this, I need to watch the second movie…**

* * *

Donnie beeps the horn and Amy laughs when Mikey bursts through the doors. "Era, era, era, era, DJ Mikey in the house!" Amy pinches her head and sighs as April begins walking towards the truck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo leans out of the passenger window.

"We figured we owed you a thanks for keeping our secret." April peeks in the back, where Amy was sitting right next to Raph.

"You had a lot to gain from telling people about us, but you had our backs." April smiles at him.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what family's for, Raph." He laughs at her, shaking his head. Amy elbows him and he ruffles her hair. "Raphie! Stop!" she shouts, laughing and he recoils his hand, rolling his eyes but he smiles anyway.

"So…you guys are driving now?" Vern asks in amazement.

"Yep!" He jumps at Amy's voice. "Donnie tricked this bad boy!" She jumps inside, crossing her legs. Raph playfully flicks her forehead and she pushes him away with her hand. "It's got a forty-two inch plasma, shave ice machine, which I constantly have to fix," Amy turns to glare at Mikey, who whistles and turns away. She rolls her eyes and turns back to April. "And 7.1 digital surround sound."

Donnie chuckles. "No big."

"Check the bass, bra," Mikey ducks inside pressing two buttons. Amy's face drops.

"Mikey, don't—" A missile that Mikey accidentally arms hit Vern's car. Amy cringes while they glance at each other.

"My bad, I'm still figuring out the buttons…"

"That was my new Fenwick Express! I just…I just got that," Vern says sadly. Amy looks at Mikey and hits him in the head before she hears sirens.

"We better get going." Amy turns to April. "Need a ride?" Her cousin turns to Vern, who was starting to hyperventilate.

"You know, I think we're gonna take the subway. We're going to take the subway."

"You sure? I got a real nice song that's all cued up."

"Mikey, please don't," Amy murmurs.

"It's special girl. For us."

"Come on Mikey!" Leo rolls up the window. Mikey starts playing the song.

"Nah, come on man. She doesn't want to hear that!" Amy gives April a look that said 'Pay no attention to him' as she and Raph try to drag Mikey into the truck.

"Mikey, can't you spare us?" Amy asks wearily.

As they begin to drive away, Mikey throws open the back doors, singing. Raph launches himself at his little brother, straining to pull the youngest turtle inside. Amy slaps her forehead and pressure-points Mikey's neck, knocking him out.

Raph gives her a fist-bump. "Raph…" Leo turns around to glare at his brother. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Hey, I didn't knock him out." The blue-masked terrapin stares at his brother before looking at Amy. She just shrugs, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Leo blushes.

"Did you really want to listen to him?" Leo sucks in a breath.

"Good point." She smiles at him, crawling over to kiss his nose. He presses into her, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Relax, I'll wake him up later." Leo shrugs, shifting in his seat to face forward. Amy wraps her arms around Leo's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She looks around her new family. It wasn't so bad living in NYC. She smiles to herself. This is her home. This is where she belongs.

* * *

Emily managed to clean up the lair with Splinter's help while Amy and the turtles are out. The mutant couple lay down on the couch, tired as Splinter holds Emily in his arms as she nuzzles his neck.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"I would like to know everything about Amelia. If she is going to be a part of this family, I must protect her," he explains, making Emily's heart melt.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, I lost my mother at a young age…so she never got to know her grandmother," Emily starts, sniffing a bit. Splinter wipes away tears and she smiles before it fades. "My father abused me because he blamed me for her passing. It didn't stop until my sixteenth birthday. My best friend, Hamato Yoshi, discovered the truth when he saw one of my bruises and my father was upset at me when he saw…he was going to hit me, but Yoshi saved me…and he handled him until the police arrived. A few months later, Yoshi asked me on a date and I said yes. We were married two years later." Emily smiles at the memory.

"One night, Oruko Saki broke into our house. He was angry because he loved me but I didn't see him that way. I was in the hospital getting a check-up, I had felt sick for a few days. Saki…killed my husband and fled. It broke my heart. And then I discovered…I was pregnant."

"With Amelia," Splinter realizes and she nods.

"And after I attended my husband's funeral, I made a silent vow that I would give Amelia the life Yoshi wanted her to have. And the rest you already know about when April came here," Emily finishes. Splinter gives her a kiss on the forehead and she smiles. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Aunt Emily?" April asks from the phone.

"April? Is something wrong?" Emily questions since she hears sobbing in the background.

"Well…Vern's new car got destroyed so we're taking the subway."

"How did that happen?"

"Amy and the turtles came up to us in their new car and…Mikey set off a missile at Vern's car." Emily sighs and says goodbye to April before hanging up. She groans into her paws. Splinter rubs her back.

"What happened?"

"Our children ruined Vern's new car."

They both sigh. "Punish them?" Emily asks.

"Punish them."

Amy and the turtles walk in, Amy berating Mikey for what he did. They stop when Emily is standing in front of them. "How was your day?" she asks and Splinter sneaks up from behind them. "It was…great," Amy answers nervously and Splinter quietly snatches the keys from Donnie. He gestures to Emily.

"Drop the act. April told us about Vern's car," she says, giving them a stern glare. Amy's eyes widen as she shakes. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she murmurs, pacing. "What?" Leo asks in concern. "My mother can be stern, possibly more than Splinter," she explains and they start to freak out. They run to the car, only to find it locked.

"Open the door, Donnie!" Raph screams as the techie looks around in his belt. "They're gone!" he exclaims in a high-pitched voice. They hear a jingle and they turn to see Emily getting the keys from Splinter.

"You're cleaning the lair for a week," he tells them and they all groan in agony. "And after cleaning today, to the Ha'shi!" he exclaims and they whine. "Noo, not that!" Amy shouts since Splinter told her he had a method for her in the Ha'shi. Emily kisses Splinter. "Thank you, Splinter," she says with a smile before going to heat up some frozen pizza. Splinter chuckles as he follows her.

"They're a good couple…but they're scary," Amy comments, her eyes wide.

"Agreed," the turtles mutter.


End file.
